The Accident
by Suryallee
Summary: Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?Well, this is my little opinion of why. Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

Disclaimer; I own nothing, sorely not even the wonderful characters or the story of PSOH itself! They all belong to someone else.

Rating; M

Pairings; Totetsu/ Leon

Warnings;

Yaoi, ( if you don't like that, leave here please!), Bad eating habits of certain species, blood, violence, mental health and sanity, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people!

Summary;

Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?

Well, this is my little opinion of why Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.

**Special note, Please Read!**

I am native German! So, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such. I would love to have someone who could beta for me this story. If you want to do that, please mail me, my mail is Suryalleeyahoo.de . I could really need some help here

Feel also free to tell me what you think, I would love to know.

Suryallee

Clumsy humans err, pets!

It was an accident, really!

He had not planned it, just wanted to bite him…as always. Who could have known that the sorry excuse for a clumsy human would turn around suddenly in this second and manage it stumble over his feet in the progress!

Therefore, instead of the ass Tchan had in his mind, his incisors made contact with the neck of the detective and that, deep!

It really was not planned, just…an accident.

An accident that turned itself now into serious troubles for Tchan. Not to mention that he accidentally knocked the Blonde out in the entire progress!

Tchan looked down at the Blond in pure horror. Luckily for him, nobody seemed to realize the full impact of the consequences by now…not even the Kami.

How should they know anyway… Oh, he was in so deep shit this time!

All had begun this evening with the common rivalry between these two so different beings. Since Leon had shoot at him that day to get him off of D and so caused his not wanted (and not to mention hated) vacation in prison, the Totetsu had played this game with the Blond officer every time Leon set a foot in the shop.

You could call it Tchans payback if you want it.

Good, to be honest, the Totetsu knew that he was somehow attached to the brash American, especially in of late but that couldn't really have grown this deep to cause this…right? Since Chris had left them to live with his family, he had felt lonely…somehow. Was it Tchans foul that the older Orcot came not over so often as he had did it before?

Therefore, Tchan made a sport out of it to bite the unsuspecting officer as often as possible to get himself off the worries about the safety of his lost lamp.

You need a sport, you know. It is distracting.

Well, Leon Orcot was Tchans.

The beast simply needed it to distract himself from the feeling of loss of his human charge…not that he would ever give away that he missed the brat that deeply!

You would find him death before he would tell anyone that!

Nerveless, it brought him into the now existing dilemma.

To be honest Tchan originally only wanted to bite chunk out of Leon's ass, really! All else was an accident. He had ever carefully avoided it to bite in the part where the shoulder and neck of the human meet.

Nobody seemed to have taken notice in that before, luckily.

Now, (thanks to the stupid who could not even act like he should and let him simply bite in his darn ass) Tchan had done exactly …That!

He knew if the wound closed with a scar he was in deep trouble!

In really deep sh…

Not that the thought was that bad…?

Wait a second!

Where had that come from?

Tchan tried to shake the thought out of his head. Not good!

He looked again blankly at the human that now lay down on the next sofa and got help from the count. He did not really hear what D said all the time; all what mattered to the Totetsu was the fact that he had bitten down on this part of the Blonds body without to think!

As if it was natural to do just that, what it was definitely not!

His species never bite down in that part of a body for all the cost!

Why?

Simple, it was that part where they would bite down to mark a potential mate!

Tetchan was sure that he normally never had bitten down there.

Even caused trough an accident, there was a fine instinct that prevented him normally from doing it.

Then again, he Had bitten down. Fact! Without to even think about it twice the question now was, why had he done that?

Why the hell would his instincts not kick in to warn him and even fuel him to try to mark a HUMAN!

And not any human, oh no. From all the people, Leon Orcot?

Now all the Totetsu wished himself as far away as possible from the blond haired officer!

Ok! He admit it, he felt attached to the brash and foulmouthed officer. He could even admit that he liked it to bite a chunk out of his ass…. not to mention that he found the stupid human ate not enough, Leon looked to thin lately…

Where the hell had that now come from!

Groaning deeply in his throat, the Totetsu finally realized two things at once.

First, whom was he kidding here? Secondly, he was more then only attached to the stupid older brother of Chris!

Shit!

Without to give out an explanation of why, the ancient beast deserted the main room of the shop in a surprisingly fast pace…even for him!

The next two days, and several lectures from D, why Totetsus should not bite human officers, later; Tchan found himself still in the same dilemma as before.

Every time Leon Orcot came to the shop, Tchan played his normal game of, how to bite the officer.

Preferred method, painful!

Nobody seemed to have taken notice until now that something was off. Luckily, for Tetchan, only D seems to feel that his favorite pet acted different from before and that he was more quite and moody as usually. Never less, the Kami did not ask him why, only looking at him somewhat confused all the time.

Every one else just shrugged it off.

Every time he made carefully sure that, he got a good look at the slowly healing wound on the officer's neck.

It seems to heal just fine. However, the feeling of dread did not leave him completely with seeing that. It seems to even grow more each day that passes by.

Another thing was that he did not like it suddenly when someone else as him came near to the human now.

This proved to be a constant growing problem for the ancient beast!

He knew that this was only natural for him now, but it was one thing to act ** normal **and a completely different to suppress his instincts to chase away everyone from his potential mate at the same time!

Not that he liked the thought much that Leon was that in the first place…right?

He even caught himself barely yesterday before he could have jumped into the officer's lap. Because the stupid fox had dared to lay himself down right next to his human on the couch!

Tchan had a hard time to not claw the fox practically from the spot next to his human in those minutes.

Luckily for Tenchan, the Kitsune seem to feel that something very nasty was just about to happen to him if he dared to stay near to Leon Orcot and jumped down to search for another place to nap.

Tetchan was not sure what he expected or better wanted to happen…since the faithful bite, the beast had constantly fought with himself about it.

That the wound healed without to scar and so the problem solved it. On the other hand, that the wound did scar and so would bound the human irrevocable to him. He did not know what he wanted to happen more.

His thoughts run amok in his head all the time. Ever his thoughts kept centering around one single problem.

Name of problem; Leon Orcot.

Problem 1; His growing affection to the brash officer.

Second problem; a certain bite wound in the neck of same officer…curse it!

Resolve of problem?

N.O.N.E!

The jewelry on his body tingled softly as the red head suddenly gripped his horns with his hands and he let out a frustrated growl, why had he to bite down there in the first place?

If the wound scarred, he would be bound to the human for the rest of his and the humans live.

Tchan somehow doubted it greatly that Leon would like it very much to have a man-eating beast as a livelong mate! The very same beast he had always thought of that, it was death.

Tetchan remembered all to clearly the way the human had reacted when he was carried away in the restaurant and told them about his favorite kind of foot. The same slip brought him finally Leon on his heels and then, in the prison.

Totetsu where man-eater after all.

Darn it; was it his foul that his main diet was human flesh? He was a Totetsu, he was supposed to hunt, kill, and eat humans, end of story.

Not to mention that said human was definitely the most annoying, confusing and messy human being, Tchan ever had crossed path with in his entire live! Did Leon even know the concept of proper attire?

Even given he had a nice body and when the officer pouted it looked damn cute…. this time the growl that abruptly ended Tchans line of thoughts, nearly sounded like a howl.

It was hopeless; every time he thought about the human, he ended up with thoughts like that.

Sighting heavily, the Totetsu tried to calm down and began to collect his thoughts again.

What had Chris always said to him when he did not know what he should do? Yes, make a list, that had it been.

The brat always had made a list of good and bad things when he could not decide what to do.

It seem to have helped him to get at least some things clear most of the time.

Sighting in silent defeat, the beast got up from his current resting place in his room and went out to the main hall to find himself a pen and some papers. Maybe this stupid habit of his former charge would help him to get his thoughts clear.

He really hoped it would not make it all worse!

Suryallee


	2. Chapter 2

**The Accident**

Disclaimer; I own nothing, sorely not even the wonderful characters or the story of PSOH itself! They all belong to someone else.

Rating; R

Pairings; Totetsu/ Leon

Warnings;

Yaoi, ( if you don't like that, leave here please!), Bad eating habits of certain species, blood, violence, mental health and sanity, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people!

Summary;

Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?

Well, this is my little opinion of why Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.

**Special note, Please Read!**

I am native German! So, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such.

I finally found a Beta, YAY

She is so lovely to me, sniff! I will add the changed beta chapter after I got them done so please bear with me, ok. I really hope it is readable and not too bad until then.

Feel also free to tell me what you think, I would love to know.

Suryallee Another special warning! 

**This chapter contains some adult situations like sexual situations, not suitable for minor readers!**

**Please skip the fat lined part if you don't like to read those. I don't want to get in trouble!**

**Sury**

Chapter 2 The truth behind the mask of denial 

Blink…blink, blink, blink…

"What the hell…!"

Tetchan sat down on the bottom of his bamboo Forrest looking room with a loudly thud .

Still staring at the offending piece of paper right in front of him and still not believing what his eyes and brain combined tried to tell him all the time.

Groaning the Totetsu tucked on his long red mane in a weak attempt to get rid of the thoughts that run amok inside of his head; that all could not be true, or? This had to be a big and crazy joke! Right?

Well at least the stupid habit of his former charge Chris had given him some answers…even thought, it were not the answers the ancient beast really wanted to find out with its help!

The paper was crumpled and pierced from his sharp claws on several spots. A little dirty too, because it had land in a pool of mutt on the Forrest floor when Tetchan tossed it away from him like it was burning his fingers.

The handwriting was neatly made and a masterpiece of calligraphy although the entire choose of words a seemingly confused babbling that seems not to fit with the clean and fine handwriting at all.

Tetsu always was proud of his clean and clear writing stile, now he wished he would never have learned to write in the first place!

You could easily see the beginning of the shaking of his hands, right in the middle of the papers writing. To the end of the paper, his clean writing stile had changed to a shaky scribbling of words. They seem to dance over the paper like drunken ducks, hiding from an imagined enemy.

On the first half of the offending piece of paper stand not so much, only a few words to be honest.

I hate on him:

**His attitude (rendered in bold letters and with an army of ! behind it that reached nearly over to the other side of this paper.**

**He is loud, rude, has no manners to speak of and he stinks after his cursed cigarettes all the time!** -- Again the army of letters

With an imbedded face that looked suspiciously like Tetchan´s whit his paws over his nose, face crunched up in disgust and a smoking cigarette that looked a lot like Leon's face.

**He comes always here to give the count those sweets. Always bangs the doors, is always screaming too loud.**

**He is too skinny…**

-The last sentence he seemingly must have tried to remove again after he finally got fully into his brain what he just wrote there on the paper. Then he had let it stand there for some unknown reason; after all, it was true. Leon was too skinny and Tetsu hated it. --

**He needs a bath!**

**He always comes in to start a war with the count.**

That he seems to hate me… 

Well this he wrote in thinner lines; as if it was something, he did not like to write it down on this side of the paper or anywhere else ever. Almost hesitant it looked, the writing, barely visible. --

After this last sentence, there was a long blank part on the paper.

**Then there stand in shaky written letters the following:**

**That he always seems to pet all the other animals in the shop, but never pets me.**

**That he always calls me stupid names but never with my name.**

**That he always tries to stay away from me as far as possible.**

**That he hates me.**

**That he stopped me!**

**Even did shoot at me!**

**That he caught me.**

**That he always look at me with fear and disgust in his eyes…hell, I even can smell his fear radiate of off him from the top of the stairs before he comes in!**

**He always has a smile for D. for everyone, the cats, even the stupid snake that is always in the frond room, but never…never one for me…**

**That he do not understand a thing from all what he sees here happen in the store all the time or even hears.**

**That I cannot touch him…**

The last sentence he seemed to have written down like an afterthought, as if it should not belong here.

The thing made him feel so confused and sad. Why he felt sad out of sudden was not clear to him now but Criss always let even the even strangest sentences stand on his papers. The boy told him once after he asked him about that;

**- I cannot change it now because I do not like it stand here! I have written it down here without to think and so it works, you know. My aunt told me to write always down what is running through my mind and to read it then later again. That it all would make sense then, she was always right in that. So, that is why I let it all stand. -**

Now Tetchan had a clue of what the boy had talked of. What Chris had in mind when told him that to answer with it Tetchan´s question from before.

It made a Sense!

Even thought it was one the Totetsu did not like much to face it!

No, not at all…

What was to read on the other side of the paper made the entire situation even worse for Tetchan!

There stand to read the most. Mostly with fast added words on the side of each sentence.

The mystical beast closed his eyes in his utter horror so he would not have to look at it and to read it again.

Not that this worked anyway; he knew exactly what stand there, Word by word.

Hell, even for him it was impossible to forget one single letter on this cursed side of the paper ever again!

There stand in almost shy looking letters;

**When he does not smell after his cigarettes, he smells even nice. (Especially then, when he just took a bath!)**

**I like to chomp on him (he always screams so nicely like a banshee then)…(and he makes a funny picture then he tries to get away from me!)**

**I must give him, he taste good. (When I try it hard enough to ignore the aftertaste of his cigarettes I mean!)…(Someone really should make him stop to smoke!)**

**He is fun to watch when he is drunk! (He really should stop to do that, its not good for him anyway…)**

**He likes my cooking. (Even I don't think he would ever eat something I made again if he would know WHO cooked the dishes…)…(I think he would run away or try to shoot me again! Its better to not let him find that out I guess…)**

**He has surprisingly soft skin for a human with his profession… ( It is too sad I could only touch it once because he was fast asleep on the couch…it feels like silk, I watched him the entire night, why did I do that?)…(His hair looks better when he let it down, he should wash it more often!)**

**I sound like a mother hen, Bahh!**

**His eyes. I really believe they are the most bea…utiful part on him. Especially when he is fuming so nicely in his anger! When Leon is mad, they look like they are aflame with bluish-fire, I must give I love this look in his eyes the most…. (But I would never tell him that!)**

**He has a nice body…for a human I mean. It feels nice to wrestle around with him. (He should eat more! Is he stupid? Why do he not eat something more healthy! No wonder Leon is so skinny; he always eats this stupid burgers and that fast Foot crap! He cannot cook, that is for sure.)…**

**(Why do I care about him anyway?)**

**He loves Criss very much…(I miss my human lamp…I want my charge back!)…(Why had D to let him go back anyway? I hate it but I miss Criss, he will begin to eat not right, just like his stupid brother. Moreover, I am sure they will never tug him in his bed like me or Ponchan has done that all the time. They do not care a shit about the boy's safely, not honestly! I could easily smell that on them!**

**What will happen now to my lamp?)**

**(And I hate it to sleep alone!)…(I hope Leon never finds out that he has cuddled with Wong in his sleep that night, snicker…)**

**What the hell do I writing here? This all cannot really happen to me in real. Gods!**

Right here, Tetchan had stopped in his writings.

The bright golden eyes scrunched shut in his fruitless try to block out any sight of the paper.

The Totetsu was torn in his mind and endlessly confused from all of this. Sure, he could always blame this slip of him on the annoying fact that the human wore his bite-mark around with him right in this very moment, or to his instincts. Nevertheless, he knew this was lye and Tetchan hate it to lye to himself.

The eyes opened against his will slowly and he soon found his right hand reach out to take the paper carefully out of the mutt. He inner mind watched his hands smooth the crinkles out of the ruffled paper.

He could not understand it. How could this happen? When did he, did he …fell in love with this particular human?

Even the beast inside of him knew it better as to try it any longer to hide his inner wants after his own hand had it written down on this cursed paper for everyone to read.

He sounded like a lovesick human teenager!

To make it worse, Tetsu knew he could not avoid the fact any longer that he wanted to bed this human…this human his nature animal side considered as a suitable mate for him as it seems.

His human Leon.

A sigh escaped the red lips of the mystical beast. It echoed through the bamboo Forrest around him.

Why he had to try this out in the first place? Was it not clear from the beginning what he would find out with it? What he knew he would have to face sooner or later? Tetchan fold the paper and put it into an inner pocket of his pants.

** I should burn it. If someone - or gods forbid! – from all here, Tenchan find this ever to read it, he would never let me live this down!** He thought darkly to him self.

The fox kept constantly pesting him all the time since he knew this annoying creature. Tenchan was the only one in the shop who sensed that something was going on between Tetsu and Leon Orcot. Never stopped to tease him about him and Leon.

If the damned fox ever found this out… Better not to think too closely of that, Tetchan decided shuddering.

A groan escaped his lips, now he really was in serious troubles!

By now it was no longer a wonder to the Totetsu why he had bitten down on Leon's neck without to think about it twice or why his instincts did not stop him in time. It was clear to him the day now.

Tetchan was simply jealous!

Jealous of all the attention he graced D with and all the attention the others always got from the blond-haired cop when he was in the shop.

Finally, the ancient beast it up and accepted the true that he always wanted to have Leon for himself alone.

After some minutes of let that sing in to his brain he thought about the why some more. The why he wanted the golden haired cop.

When did it start anyway?

Suddenly, Tetsu brought the paper out of his pocked again and looked at it more closely as before.

What had he written down under the, I hate, section again?

That he caught me.

It must have been then he realized suddenly, when his obsession with the Blonde have begun.

No, Tetsu corrected himself silently inside his inner flow of thoughts; much sooner!

The animated beast shook his reddish mane and frowned at the last thought. However, there was no way around it, it was true. The entire attraction started sooner.

It must have begun in the restaurant in fact when he meet him the first time.

He remembered that fatefully day all to clearly.

Leons face when he had watched the blond haired officer practically gulp down his carefully cooked meal for the Count D.

Even Tetsu had to smile on this sight! Ok, the most of his customers loved his cooking's, that was why they came to the restaurant in the first place! Tetchan always enjoyed it with a certain pride when they praised his works.

The greatest honor someone could give a good cook was to show how much he or she likes to eat what he served him or her; Leon had not even leaved a drop of souse on his plate!

The cook saw the human more then one time stopping himself just barely from licking the plate clean…and madly snickered at the comical show the blond haired man gave him with his antics so unknowingly.

Wong, alias Tetsu had found it too funny to watch the young male devour his meal so eagerly. The big blue eyes had looked like that of a child's, the entire human being had radiated of happiness, and there it was when the Totetsu became hooked from the mortal.

The look, the eyes and the childlike behavior, put it all together and you got a deadly toxin for Tetsu out of it.

Even thought he made the meal originally for his prey, the younger Count and not for the human companion of D, Tetsu could not have wanted more praise from someone who eat his dishes. His pride in his work left no place for it and he simply enjoyed the view, carefully hidden behind one of the large curtains all the time.

Oh and how he enjoyed the childlike happiness that showed out of the blond haired humans eyes.

It was this childlike look of utter pleasure on Leon's face, which brought him finally out of his kitchen and then his feet to the table of the count.

These piercing blue eyes made him slip in his words later just to offend the human in some way to see him fume. To ruffle his feathers a little and then to enjoy the reaction that surely was to come.

Actually, it only brought him a gagging reaction out from Leon at that time and later it brought Tetsu in the hands of the human police.

This slip of words brought him Leon on his tail and destroyed his careful build up human identity.

Tetchan knew all the time that day in the park that Leon was in the bushes around the resting area he sat in together with D. The day he was there in the park to lure his prey, D, to his claws to kill him with them.

It was too comical to watch Leons face twitch when he lured the Kami in his presence with the sweet desserts after Tetsu had watched the cop doing the very same with the tarts.

Even now, after so many time, Tetsu still had to hold his laughter at the memory of the priceless look on Leon Orcot´s face when D practically floated away from Leons hold to his!

Back then; on that street, the Totetsu had a hard time not to taunt the detective to see more of these funny and endlessly comical reactions from the human.

He had laugh later, in his lair and that allot!

Lying between all the bones of his recent meals and gnawing at some of the limps in reach, Totetsu nearly choked on his own laughter, this human was too funny.

That look!

The look Leon showed hidden in the lush greenery when his human companion said those words to him! When she told him what a cute couple he and the Count made in her opinion, priceless, rich and unforgettable!

If Tetchan had not been with his next delicious pray at that moment, Leon would have found himself back with Tetsu kissing him right at this moment. For all to see in public, even the Totetsu had sobered at the thought in his lair at that time. To think that he found a human attractive enough to kiss him in public…!

It was a sure thing that Tetsu´s inner beast only wanted to play with its new mortal toy, to see how the human would react to this then.

In the now, Tetsu know it must have begun that fatefully day the blond had caught his eyes in the China restaurant with his antics.

The ancient beast knew one thing for certain; if he had succeeded in his task to eat the Kami, Leon would surely have been his next pray!

Maybe even more as his pray, Totetsu where not known as seductive and dangerous creatures for nothing.

Leon Orcot would have given up a good new cover for the animated animal, too good to pass the opportunity!

The Totetsu would have loved it, to seduce the sexy cop in its presence until the human cop forgot how to think . Immensely.

That eyes…Leon's eyes when he looked at him after the cop shoot him the weapon out of his hand!

This look he gave Tetsu and the fire that blazed inside that eyes still sent pleasurable shivers running down the Totetsus spine.

What would he have given at that long moments to loose himself inside that hellfire bright burning blue eyes!

He could have gotten away from the cops easily; a few damages and bullets in his fur would not have stopped him.

He would have simply leaved the room and left them stare after him stunned. No big deal for a being like him. He had done so before.

Sure, Tetsu would have gotten some injuries and definitely some of them would have been serious but nothing could harm a mystical beast like him when it was determined to escape! His fur would have shielded him enough. Not even bullets came through his pelt.

What fixed him to the spot, long enough to get him had not been the weapons of the stupid human officers, oh no.

It had been Leons gaze.

The others would have shoot and never hit him, Tetsu was to fast for them.

Leon's eyes told him that this human would not Miss!

For the first time of his long live (even thought he was young for the standards of his own kind), Tetchan had meet a human who actually could have gotten him.

Fear, that was an emotion Tetsu had never felt before in his live, not real fear.

In those blue orbs of Leon, the ancient beast could read his death written in that seconds if he dared it to move a limp and it had thrilled and excited him to no end!

He also saw the care he gave the unruffled Kami later.

Stupid cop and stupid Kami!

It had hurt the proud being to the core, although he could not explain it to himself why he felt that way he did.

Then, there was this dark hole of a cell they put him in, as if he was a mad human criminal!

He was a natural enemy of the human race!

They where supposed to be his main diet and nothing more or less.

He was not even Human!

It angered him that he got so easily into their grasp! That he had been so careless! It stung in his pride! Tetsu never did recover fully from this slip ever even now it still stung.

Well, in the very end, it did teach him something very important; do not let yourself be carried away in front of mortals( more so if one of them is a cop) and never let a human distract your mind again from your surroundings!

Even if the human detective is a very cute human, like Leon Orcot! Especially not from him! 

Later after he found his way to the safety of the pet shop, he saw the recognizing reaction in the eyes of the human cop. Thought, Leon never realized what it was that he recognized instinctively by looking at the Totetsus true animal form.

But Tetsu knew it, he knew what Leons instincts tried to tell his human all the time when he looked his eyes with the cop; that he was Wong , the man-eating human lunatic he brought in jail.

It was then when their game began.

Well, to be honest Tetchan´s game to bite the officer as much as he could and as often, he could manage to get his teeth into the delicious flesh of the human.

Only that he had not known the why he began with it.

Tetchan always thought he did it only because he wanted to pay the human back for the nice time in the human prison. How wrong he was!

Now with the knowledge of some more time, the Totetsu knew why he begun with it in the first place.

He wanted Leon, ever had wanted him, and that he most likely would not stop until he got what he wanted all the time!

His instincts must have kicked in; this was the only answer he found for the recent events.

Clear as a day. Just like that. They kicked in when he got a chance and so his fangs made contact with Leon's neck.

Opportunity given, chance taken, potential mate marked, end of story!

Tetsu´s back of his reddish mop of hair meet the ground below him when he leaned his lean body back and lowered himself backwards on the ground.

His frown that shows the entire time on his face vanished slowly from his features. The face lines smoothed out and slowly a sly, dangerous smile began to grace the thin red lips in the thought of what he all could do to His Mate if the wound did scarring out.

These thoughts where enough to let the beast slowly ease in the mere thought to have this particular human bound to him.

It wouldn't take him long to teach Leon a few manners. The first thing that had to go where his ridiculous excuses for cloths! That much was certain.

He would make sure that his mate would wear something more fitting from now on, even thought he could always stay naked around him.

And the very next thing he would cure Leon from was the stupid smoking habid he had!

And if he had to log him into this damned room for the next months, His Mate would stop smoking, final!

Not to forget that Totetsu wanted to have his human lamp, Criss back. He had to find a way to make Leon to bring him back here! Tetchan did not trust the humans Criss now was with, for one second only. They smelled not right and besides that, they had hurt the youth before so what would stop them from to do so again? He knew that Leon gave him only away because the boy needed a family to grow up. His human did not wanted it really but in his opinion it was for the best, Tetsu mused.

The humans would only alter the youth to their crazy and destroying way to live.

In the shop he would at least grow up without their influences and besides that, Tetchan knew, D missed his human child badly. Hell, he even heard him cry one night!

Also, the Kami did not want to loose his human Pet Leon when they finally had to leave here because to many questions came up with time and with too many unexplainable deaths of humans who did buy a pet from the pet shop earlier.

With Leon free like he was now, it was unthinkable to keep him on the ship!

Humans were not aloud to stay on it.

But as Tetsu´s human Mate the things looked much more different suddenly.

Everyone would get what he/ she wanted; D could keep his beloved Human Pets, he would have a Mate and his human Lamp, and the Pets would keep their playmate.

Three hits in one package

If only the bite mark did scarr!.

A red tongue licked slowly over suddenly much to dry lips when images of what could be and what he could have flashed through Tetchan´s mind.

Oh, and he could have an incredibly good imagination if he wanted it!

An even better memory too when the Totetsu wanted to have it!

One day Criss, he and Ponchan had came out of the room of the boy when Leon just came in, soaked to the bone.

A careless driver had bathed the cop into a water fountain on the street, made from all the rain that fell that day when said cop was walking to the shop.

A priceless view!

Wet like a rat, everything dripped with water, even the shoes!

A huge basked full of sweets for the Count still clutching to his chest, Leon gave the perfect picture of a lost puppy away in that moment.

Somehow the human had managed to hold the basked out of the shower , D rewarded his braveness promptly with an invitation of dry clothes and a warm shower in the back of the shop. The Kami made such a fuzz around his human pet that Leon finally gave in. He let him dry his ragged t-shirt and his torn jeans and went to the shower.

Leon wearied the given cloths without to mumble on that day.

The only day Tetchan ever saw him wear something decent and fitting. All the other animals had cooed around the human and made fuzz about it. Tetsu just took this view to his memory and went very quite in the back of the shop. Leon had looked good in the Chinese stile shirt and those black hip-hugging pants!

With his long hair still wet from the shower and lying down to dry on his back.

And the smell…

It drove the beast out of the room, confused about his own reactions to the sight and smell of Leon.

What made it worse that day was the little fact that Tetchan saw Leon in the bathroom.

Originally, the beast just wanted to startle the human, maybe get a bite or two out of Leons firm ass by given opportunity.

He was not prepared for the view the human gave him when he saw him strip down and out of his wet clothes from under a chair!

Leon looked simply breathtaking then. Slightly muscular and broad shoulders and a well proportioned stomach. A pair of endless long legs... both finely build and modeled out from Mother Nature and a nice, firm ass…

The ancient beast found itself back with his mouth open and staring at those globes in his view.

If the thought crossed his mind before that Leon looked good in the wet shirt, with all the muscles shown through the wet cloth. Then the cop looked now good enough to eat naked like he was now.

The rest of Leon's body looked not bad at all either.

Especially the front part below his waist…

The beast deserted the shower room fast, still not believing it that he felt turned on by a human, this human no less!

Tetsu took refuge in the cold lake of his room / Forrest after that but the images staid imprinted in his mind.

Now they gave him various images to use for his imagination of what he could do and what he could have.

* * *

He licked his lips again, promising ideas, indeed. Suddenly, his pants seems to be much to constricting for his liking and the silken feeling he normally liked to feel on his bare skin now felt like the erotic touch of a lovers hands on his bare skin that drove him insane.

Tetchan never thought that the image of Leons body, writing in need under his own slender body or to daydream about it to let the human take him with those fiery eyes fixing him to the spot, would feel so incredibly good! .

The ancient beast growled lowly in his throat, his body was slightly writing on the ground below him in a seductive manner. Eyelids moved close when one of his hands met his still swelling cock through the silken material of his pants, a low hiss fell from his parted lips at the own touch.

This was too delicious to waste, this feeling, it drove the beast insane!

He made up his mind in seconds only. Within these seconds Tetsu had gotten rid of his pants and his hands where now ghosting over his bare skin. From time to time, his sharp talons scratched over his skin dangerously close to cut it, leaving reddish markings on their way down to the center of his wants and needs to have his hands tightly closed around.

Oh, how much he wished these hands was not his own ones only!

Tetchan would give everything away to have Leon's hands doing this now instead of his own.

Hissing and snarling he tossed his head from side to side, not caring about his bloody colored hair that stuck on his by now wet skin only able to slip deeper into his little daydream and to find his release.

Dangerous growls kept coming out of his mouth meanwhile his hands finally wrapped themselves around his arching need and the animated being tossed his head back in a dangerous angle at the feelings that run through his body when the hands touched his weeping arousal and began to pump it. In his mind still playing his sexual fantasy out of having the human do this to him.

He caught his bottom lip with his left fang in his lustful haze.

He cared not about it now, he was too fare gone in his need to find his own release from this sweet torture. The taste of his own blood brought the Totetsu finally over the edge into wild abandon.

With a violent sounding snarl the slender body arched up from the ground and all Tetsu could do then was to let himself fall into the waiting arms of utter pleasure and bliss.

* * *

When his senses finally decided to grace the poor beast with their company again, Tetchan lay panting on the ground and his abdomen and parts of his chest where coated in his own semen.

He looked oddly at the evidence of his little fantasy and then shrugged it off.

Tetsu was no stranger to sex.

Graced with a body like his brought him often much more attention as he wanted it. In the past, he often used this fortune to lure careless prey near to him. Often, when his prey catches his interest and managed it to attract him, Tetchan had played with them before he finally snapped their necks with his hands and feasted on their bodies.

Sometimes even it had happened thought rather rarely, he had let them go after he got what he wanted.

The most just never lived through his violent way to mate with them.

Totetsus in fact were no gentle lover. Tetchan was a dangerous lover and not only because that he had the tendency to eat his bedding partners after his fun!

His claws ever leaved marks on the skin of his lovers. Plus, Totetsus had the tendency to bite and claw at them in their lusty haze.

Often he had killed them in this way during the sex. The few that he let go would never forget him or his touch either, that much was certain.

His male partners often died on their inner injuries after their sexual encounter.

His strength was ten times too much for the fragile human bodies to handle. Even other species had troubles with that!

His sated brain told him of unpleasant memories now. Memories Tetchan normally gave no second thought to, after all, they all had wanted to bed him, and he only did them the favor if he found them appealing enough.

For the first time in a long while Tetsu thought about it twice to bed a human.

His sexual habits could be the death of Leon!

Groaning loudly at the thought, the Totetsu slapped his forehead with a clawed hand and began to rise from the now somewhat sticky place he laid on.

All the way to the lake in his magical room Tetchan thought about a way to have his way with Leon without to injure his human too badly.

He never thought about it twice that the said human could maybe not want to have this kind of attention from him.

Thoughts and worries like that had leaved the mystical beast in the same second he began to realize that he wanted the human as his mate.

Tetsu had made up his mind.

If heaven or hell would dare to try to interferer now, he would not stop until he would have Leon as his mate in the end!

He was sure that the human would put up one hell of a fight when he found out what Tetsu had in mind for him, a dangerous smile tucked on the corners of Tetchan´s mouth at the thought, but in the very end his human would fall into his arms.

If he had to seduce his mate to be to accept him, then he would do it!

However, at first, Tetchan thought, his human need to eat more again to gain on some weight and needed strength.

The stupid was too thin!

A childish laugh compared with a loudly splash of water sounded through the magical bamboo Forrest when Tetsu jumped into the icy water.

His Leon did not even know in what he got his cute ass into this time!

Into the blackness of his bedroom, Leon Orcot suddenly awoke from a very strange dream with a loud and hoarse cry on his lips.

Panting heavily the cop tried his hardest to calm down from the vivid dream he just had experienced and to stop the violent shaking of his body at the same time.

Before his inner eyesight pictures still flashed in view from the dream.

A dream about a slender humanoid looking creature with curled horns on his head that seem to sprout out of a mop of blood colored long hair. A creature that mockingly bit him with sharp fangs meanwhile it held his body in a surprisingly strong grip, pressed against its own with clawed hands and that whispered something seductively into his ear. He still could see a pair of golden catlike slit eyes that glow in the night like tiger eyes and their look seem to burn itself inside of his mind

The husky voice did not even fade out of his mind when the cop awoke he still could hear the teasing voice in his mind, speaking those words to him, even now he could still hear it speak!

"Run as long as you want and as fare you wish, my lovely prey.

In the end, you will see that it has no use to run away from me because I will ever find you everywhere you would go.

You belong to me now!"

Shuddering again, Leon suddenly felt a piercing pain at the neck.

Right where the damned goat or what ever it was, had bitten him a few days ago. When he went his hand there to touch the area he felt suddenly something that wasn't there the day before. Again Leon Orcot touched the area carefully with his fingertips. Then he bolted up to the bathroom to inspect it further in a mirror.

Visible for even him to see the wound had closed now fully.

Also clearly to see was a thin line of scars that looked suspitziosely like teeth marks!

Ok, no big deal so far. Leon had known that this time it could scar because the wound had been deeper as usually. It would be one of many others from several injuries on hi body. As a cop you got them often as reward for your try to help.

Why then did this perfect line work of teeth and fangs on his neck scare the living shit out of him now?

…**end of chapter two…**

**Uhm, leave me a nice review… please please please? I could have use for a nice word or two about how you found it.**

**Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Accident**

Disclaimer; I own nothing, sorely not even the wonderful characters, or the story of PSOH itself! They all belong to someone else.

Rating; R

Pairings; Totetsu/ Leon

Warnings;

Yaoi, (if you don't like that, leave here please!), Bad eating habits of certain species, blood, violence, mental health and sanity, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people!

**Summary;**

Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?

Well, this is my little opinion of why Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.

**Special note, Please Read!**

I am native German! Therefore, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such. I would love to have someone who could beta for me this story. If you want to do that, please mail me, my mail is Suryalleeyahoo.de. I could really need some help here

Feel also free to tell me what you think, I would love to know.

**Short note the one above, my beta is on vacation momentary, I will remove the beta chapters after I got them back**

**Please take the time and read my bottom note, its important.**

**Suryallee**

**Memories of a life unknown**

The next day greet Leon Orcot with a warm breeze and sunshine when he finally leaved his apartment.

The rest of the night he kept it up to toss around in his bed unable to find back in his sleep. It was frustrating to the cop that he has let a dream affect him this much!

Head shaking, Leon crossed the street before his apartment complex and went strait to his old car to drive to his job. Not that that place was his favored place to be at the moment, he wished he could go somewhere else and sulk a little longer. All the way to the presidium his thoughts draw the strongly familiar face of this…. this creature (he refused to call it Human) in

Why seemed the person so familiarly to him?

Leon was sure that he never saw the ….the…yes, what was he/ it (?) anyway? The detective was not sure what or what not it had been, but male, Leon was sure, it was! A shudder went down his spine by the memory of the feelings that strange dream being had caused inside of him. He was not feeling at ease with these kinds of feelings, not with a male that is. Sure he was familiar with these kind of lustfully feelings and sexual wants…. but with a Female partner and not with an ….an …MALE!

He shake his blond mane again out of his eyes at the thoughts and realized this second that he had forgotten over all this mind juggling of his about the dream from last night, to put his hair holder on. With a loudly slap his hand made contact with his face; his mouth formed a snarl out. Then he sighted piteously to nothing in especially out and began to finish his drive in a strange and not so normal quite fashion. His memory told him that he had for such events a replacement of his normal hair holder in the locker of the police department.

I should cut it off for good. Always my hair comes in my way!

He thought, and his hand made its way through the blond strands to unconditionally soothe himself. Leon hates it when he could not explain something fast with an answer that fits the problem.

A piercing sensation began to make it known from his right side suddenly out of the blue.

Meanwhile his vision became blurry to Leon, a long forgotten memory came with it into the focus of his inner eyesight and the normally so brilliant cop lost the concentration to pay attention to his way…

…_He was running through a dense looking dark Forrest…. why was he running? In addition, what the hell had he to search inside a bamboo Forrest? Everything seems to grasp out for him, to stop him from running…. Leon couldn't find out why he was running here away from something, someone…from what was he running, dammed? He was aware that he seem to be younger, much, much younger…. maybe 7? Maybe 8 years old? His vision became slowly blurry and unfocussed the longer he runs…. Loudly growls and howls yelled through the Forrest and scarred the youth even more, prompting him to run faster, run more…. but to were? His mind searched for a hiding spot, something he was safe there then…. what was after him anyway?_

_There! Here he could hide, finally! The boy crawled hurriedly between some thorny bushes, ripping his skin in the progress some more…. A strange knowledge told him that what ever was after him could not come inside these bushes and so after him…. Inside of it, Leon huddled together into a tightly formed ball of limps and body and buried his face in his arms…hopefully what ever was after him would leave him now in peace... why was he half naked anyway should he not wear some clothes?… Soon enough, the growls sounded so loud that the boy could tell what ever made the hellish sounds must be right outside the bushes in them he was hiding from it. He knew, it could not see him here but he refused to look…even his want to know what was haunting him! …The youth was stare and frozen from his fear about his live…. He knew he would be dead if he dared to look after it now, bushes or not…. Where was mommy? And daddy? Why was he alone here with this beast?_

…_It took awhile before the creature lost its interest with him and he could hear the tapping sounds of its feet slowly leave him…. Only now, he dared to look up and peeked out from under the thorny bushes to gaze at what ever had haunted him all the way through this strange place…. All Leon could make out where a mass of reddish brown fur and a pair of ram horns, a tail swished behind the form and the creature had long limps with deadly looking claws on its paws…. What creature was it supposed to be? Leon had no clue! Whatever it was, it was deadly, that much he knew, as young as he was…. Moreover, it had been out for his life, so much was certain! Suddenly the strange creature turned its head slightly around and glared at the boy in the bush, or merely at the bush were it could feel the gaze from its former pray come out from…. Reddish golden eyes in a nearly humanoid face peered right into Leons soul in that moment…as if the beast wanted to read his soul from afar…. The youth shuddered and broke the staring contest of the supernatural art suddenly to hide between his arms again…. A bleating laughter filled the air around the bushes and then the youth passed out………………_

Leon found back to himself inside of a white hospital room. He was badly shaking from the aftershocks of his childish fear of this memory alone.

He vaguely got aware that doctors run around him all the time, but they seem to move much to slow for him! Like they where paddling through thick water all the time…. what was going on here?

Soon his awake state of mind leaved him again and another memory made its presence known to the by now, completely confused cop.

_He was again not older as his brother now…. On the bed, a doctor was sitting beside him inside a plain looking hospital room and was busily bandaging up his several cuts and scratches with gauze…. All the time the strangely looking man were mumbling something in Chinese…but what was shocking Leon to the core was that he could understand the Asian looking doctor all the time! …He told the boy how lucky he escaped from a tiger in the Forrest…a Tiger? …Why, Leon thought, was this man thinking that he had escaped from a tiger? And where were his parents why was he here, how had he gotten here anyway? All his questions received no answer, he could not find his voice to ask the doctor them…. Suddenly the strange man told him that they found his father and contacted the doctor Orcot that his son was here…Doctor? His father was only a coworker in a small factory! …Why was this man calling his daddy a doctor? He began to feel sleepy again and soon after Leons hit a white pillow with his head. …………_

_Leon was home again, well inside the home he knew that is…his older sister Amanda kneeled next to him on his bedside, stroking softly through his blond hair and murmuring soothing words with no meaning in his ears all the time…. In the back round, he could hear his mother and father have one of their rare fights with each other…. Suddenly the door burst open and his mother came inside his former room and took him into her arms…Leon felt safe now…. His father came in right after her, a look of regret and hate in his eyes and face…why was daddy so angry and who was the strange man right behind him, who's face Leon could not clearly make out? Why was he here? … Everything made no sense to the youth…. Suddenly Leon could hear his fathers voice in his memories; " To make out of my only son a sacrifice for these beasts! After all what my wife and I did to help your people, to thank us our help with such a thing…I still cant believe it! They tried to sacrifice my Leon to these beasts Huolong!" _

_He turned in Leons vision around to the man in the shadows who's face the boy could not see clearly, "I will remove his memories of all the time we spend here in your homeland. Amanda and her sisters are to old for such a thing to do, but Leon is still young enough to make the autosuggestion work. I hope that he will never remember something from what happened to him here ever! You do better pray that it will be this way, Huolong! Because if he do it one day, you can be sure that you and your people will have to pay for what they tried to do to my beloved boy! Even more so, what these beasts did to him…the gods may have mercy with you and the others, Leon will not! He is too much like his fat…someone else! You know whom I speak of; I do not even want to know what happens when He finds this out! You know how He can be, dammed, Huolong! What were your people thinking they were doing here! ; The man Leon know as his father tried visibly to calm down enough to not shake some sense into the Chinese looking man in front of him, Leon could now make out the face of the shadowed person in front of his father; _

" _Do you know what He will do when he becomes aware of what this particular beast did with his s… Leon"?_

_The boy is only 8 years old, for all the gods' sake! He will K.I.L.L. you all for this!"… Leon could not hear the stranger answer to this all, all he could see was his mothers tearstained face and feel her bear hugging him all the time, then suddenly his father came into the vision of his eyes line and began to swing a pedant looking thing in front of his eyes…. All the time he told Leon to look closely at it and to hear of what his fathers voice was telling him…then his vision blacked out again…._

The next thing Leon became aware of was the hospital room they had brought him and Jill telling him that he had a blackout in the middle of the road and that Leon had crashed in a nearby standing house with his car!

Groaning, Leon tried to focus on his surroundings again, the doctor told him that he had no real damages taken, just some cuts and such.

After he voiced out the question of why he blacked out in the first place, the doctor held up a dart looking thing with his right hand, to see and told him that he had been shoot with it in the middle of the alley. The poison on it could have killed him and was most likely meant to do just that, but instead, it only make Leon black out and he ended up in the wall of the house.

After Jill left him along with the others, Leon tried his hardest to make sense of a tide of memories that seem not to fit with his normal memories of his past at all!

His mind was spinning around on particular thing all the time; his father had not been his father!

He had been in china before and more so, even spoken the language! Nothing of what Leon Orcot knew of was longer true; all lay in question now, as if his entire life had been a fake!

One question began to drive the detective slowly to near insanity now; Who Was he Really?

Slowly, Leon calmed down from the panic he felt right now and began to focus on one name. It was the name of the person that would give him his answers. If she did it willingly or not!

Amanda Orcot, his supposed to be oldest sister!

The very same person who his younger brother Chris was with now and who was the only person now for Leon that could bring clearness in his confused memories now.

His fingers were steady when his typed the button numbers on his handy and called the only person he trusted now to help him.

" Jill? Hi, I know you did just leave…no nothing of that. Could you please do me the biggest favor of my life, come back here, and pick me up?…yes, I know that! Curse it, Jill! You know I would not ask You if it was not important, or?…yes, I will explain it to you, you can be sure of that, but I highly daub it that you will believe me one single word…. Exactly… no I have not gone insane…just please. For me?… Ok, in twenty minutes then, bye!"

Leon leaned back in the cushions after he hung up the phone again; his mind was running a mile in a minute now… This person from his dream... His face came back into his inner vision; red long hair, slender build, golden eyes…. Nearly identical in his looks to the strange being in his memories…his instinct told Leon that there was a kind of connection between the beast from his memories and the strange being of his late night dream, but what it was, Leon could not tell.

Something in his mind told him that **he** could tell him surely what that beast had been, not that Leon wanted to meet his nightly vision in reality ever! Strangely enough, where the beast/animal had scares him half to dead and hurt him, made him even cringe in childish fears all the time; the slender red haired other out of his dreams had seem to soothe him all the time. As possessive as he acted towards Leon in the dream, it had been protective about Leon too.

Somehow, the Human slowly became the impression that his nightly vision would not like it very much to know what had happened to him in his past at all!

His hand played mindlessly with the fingertips over the scar on his neck meanwhile his thoughts where occupied somewhere else.

Sighting Leon went out of his hospital bed with some difficulties and began to dress. It was ridiculous to keep up thinking about a person that only existed in his dreams!

Shaking his head at his stupidity, Leon got into his clothes and went out of his room to find a nurse so he could leave this place.

In the dim light of the pet shop, a red haired Toutetsu awoke from the strangest dream he had ever with a hoarse cry on his lips, bathed in his own sweat and shaken horribly from a fear that was not his own.

Pictures keep flashing through his mind while a clawed hand mindlessly peeled some strands of bloody red wet hair out of his face where it stuck on his own sweat. Eyes, unfocussed sgazed out in the nothing meanwhile his memory puzzled the dream together again. T-Chan blanched rapidly after this and began to swore wildly under his breath in every singly language he was capable to know a curse in!

Then he suddenly shoots up from his resting place and stumbled in his hurry to get his silken pants on over his own feet. Another stream of wild curses fell from his lips.  
He was out of his room in seconds only.

A slightly shocked D could only stare at the dust the ancient beast left behind in its hurry to leave the Pet shop! T-Chan had not bothered to explain him anything, as he runs across him out of the shop; wildly swearing and cursing all his way out!

Bewildered he noticed in his side thoughts that he had never before seen his Tetsu move that fast. With a worry about the lately strange behavior of his most favorite pet clearly shown in his eyes; he went his gaze from the still slightly swinging shop doors to a creature that stand dumfounded like him, next to his tall figure.

He addressed the animal that looked like a white fox with unusually many tails softly and told him to follow the Toutetsu to look what his other pet was about to do now but also he told it to not restrain Tet- Chan for now.

With a short nod, the fox run out and followed the other ancient beast to a place unknown to him for now.

Ten- Chan had no clue what was going on but he was sure that it must be a big case! All the time he now knew the Toutetsu, the other mystical beast had never acted like this before…what was going on here! he grind his teeth and run faster after the other pet; if he wated to keep up with the seemingly angered Toutetsu ten knew he had to run faster as normal!

Just in the very second Leon stepped out of the hospital doors, and crawled inside of Jill's car; he got knocked over by the very same beast that had bitten him in the neck a few days back.

His recovery from the shock was cut short. Because, right after he began to regain his composure enough to start yelling at the strange animal, another ball of fur knocked him completely into his seat with both animals on top of him. Slightly dazzled, the detective became aware of two glares of the animals, aimed straight at him! One red, one golden and none of them was a very friendly one to be honest! More the _I will kill you_ type of look…gulping he caught both of the uninvited beasts by their necks and throw them simply in the backseats of Jill's car. Not caring at all where and how they would land there, then he turned to his partner who smirked at the entire scenery and told Jill to start the car already before another of D´s cursed pets would come and closed his door.

Jill let out an amused chuckle at the angry sounding barks and bleeds in her backseats and did exactly what Leon told her. Slowly after that, the car parked out of the spot and the four strange companions were on their way into an adventure none of them should ever forget in their lives!

**P****lease leave me a nice comment-**

**And to those nice Anonymous reviewers of mine, who leaved me a wonderfully new flame ( I promptly deleted and reported this time…) the next will just go right the same way.. I am tired of you guys who constantly try to make me sad and hurt my feelings because my English is not as good as yours. Why don't you help me then to make it better for us all, instead of being immature in your words and behavior against me? What have I ever done to you people? I just want to make others happy with my stories and art on Deviant Art ( same pen name under that I post my POSH art too), so why do you give me this shit all the time? Do you know what? I Love You! And if you flame me to hell and back, I still love you.! People like you cant touch me any longer! I will not cry again because of your hateful words and surely not fall into depression again because I cant write as perfectly in this language as You want me to! And certainly, I will not QUIT again one of my stories for You!**

**I have betas for the most of my stories and they do know what they do, so; what the hell do you want from me and them?**

**Are you want to help me with this story or do you just try to upload your own personal shit on my shoulders in form of a so called critic? I can see what is a real and what is a false critic, I am not 14 or 16 , I am 34 Years old and self taught over one year now. And that mostly in my free time ( at night) when my handicapped daughter and love is asleep. For those who care, she is a 8 years old with heavy graded autistic syndrome.**

**I do this for my fun and all the laughs of happiness I got from my readers, for all the happiness they felt when they read my stories and the wonderfully comments they gave me back. I do that for myself too, to share my imagination and even learn a language for it, so what problem do you have with me for that?**

**Could someone please tell me that? I am on a loss here.**

**I am always open for help and critic, if it is meant to be supportive and not to hurt. **

**Since my beta is in holidays until September I could need another for this and another POSH story I currently write on too.**

**Feel free to leave me a message if you want to help me.**

**For all the others, I apologize for my outbreak here, but this was already the 5 on this story alone and this time it went too far. I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Sincerely, Suryallee**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Accident**

**None Beta version until now; **

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing, sorely not even the wonderful characters, or the story of PSOH itself! They all belong to someone else.

**Rating;** R

**Pairings;** Totetsu/ Leon

**Warnings;**

Yaoi, (if you don't like that, leave here please!), Bad eating habits of certain species, blood, violence, mental health and sanity, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people!

**Beta;** Ratromp san

**Summary;**

Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?

Well, this is my little opinion of why Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.

**Special note, Please Read!**

I am native German! Therefore, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such in the none Beta versions! I have now a beta for this story and Ratromp san will work as fast a beta can, so please be patient and wait until I have the chapters back and will change them then. I will do that as soon I have them as I did it already with my other one-shot, The Mask and the Heart, here.

Short note the one above, my other beta is on vacation momentary,

Suryallee

**Chapter 4 Interlude or, fly little Toutetsu, fly…**

A few cups of coffee, a few hundred miles and a few heated arguments of two humans... not to mention bleats and barks, later, Leon, Jill and two animals gave a strange picture to some strangers who dared to stop at the lonely car stop this night.

It was this comical and strange that the few other occupants of this rest place could not tear their eyes away from this completely strange quartet all the time. The waitress gave it up long ago to tell her /customers/ that animals were not aloud in here.  
After bitten twice (from a fox and then nearly the same time, from the strange goat- thing) she just quieted down and stopped it fully.

Who could blame the poor women? You?

Now it was nearly 11 a clock in night and these strange people were still debating over something she could not make sense of. At least they paid well. About that she could not complain…but this goat…. it made her nervous! He looked at her like she ways some steak…Brrrr!

The fox was not better.

At least he left her in peace, to bad thought, that these animals and that women where with the handsome blonde all the time!  
Just as the thoughts had crossed her mind a set of golden eyes glared viciously at her and the goat vanished under the table.  
The waitress made that she got into the kitchen…fast!  
Just in time, because in the very second she got into the kitchen, the goat's talons scratched against the door.

Leon paid this all no attention, he just snatched T-Chan by the neck of his fur and brought him back on the same chair, the goat-thing had occupied all the time.  
What had the stupid animal this time again anyway?

Shrugging it off, he began mindlessly to scratch Tetsu lightly behind the right ear as he had seen it doing D all the time when the beast got agitated in some way. It seemed to work, because T-Chan calmed down and pffft to the door where the poor waitress hided behind from the crazy animal.

Jill, still unbelieving of what Leon told her in the past 3 hours and more, watched the cute scenery with a smirk.

Who could have believed that these two would ever go along?She was also petting an animal, the fox to exact. Still wondering that this beast had really nine tails, the women tried to make sense of what she heard so far. If Leon was correct, and given that his dream/memory was correct, his sister and her cousin Amanda had some splaying to do!

That she and Leon where related was a well kept secret in the presidium.

If someone found out, they would forbid him or her to work as partners. It was a silent ground rule so that no family related problems could come in their work. Married couple could also not work together Her mom was the sister of his and so they where too nearly related, end of story.

What made the entire situation nearly comical was that the goat seem to know all already and the fox not She never had thought that animals could understand humans…now Jill was not longer so sure; these two had too much intelligence in their inhuman eyes to be normal!  
And thus that, they belong to D. that alone made her think of it twice before Jill told somebody that they where only animals!

Jill was not dump!

Somewhere in her mind the women remembered stories of her childhood Stories about beings like the fox whose ears she scratched now.  
Kitsune, that was it what others called them.  
She also remembered suddenly some myths about these creatures; what did the Japanese myths call them again? Trickster? Yes, that had it been.

Her blue eyes strayed down to meet the two red pools of the beast in her lap.The fox had made himself home there since they had entered the shop and stayed there all the time.  
Jill smiled down at him and scratched a little more forcefully at a spot, she discovered awhile before as a weak spot of the so harmless looking beast.  
Snickering the women saw him close the eyes and practically purr in his delight to be scratched in that fashion and in that spot.  
Then his eyes shoot open again with a halfhearted snarl, only to meet her mischievous grin with a pout like look.

Huffing, the fox tried to look into another direction and refused to look at her again; to get him with something like this! Jill only smiled and went on to pet the fox, Leon had told her that his name was Ten-Chan.  
His fur felt like spun silk and somehow it calmed her.  
And amused her to no end to see this creature huffed like this!

Ten-Chan would have loved it to bite her this very moment! Luckily for the sly female she was still scratching him in this delicious manner behind his eyes… Now really angry with himself, the fox tried not to blush, this was a nasty way to get a fox!  
He heard Tetsu snicker at his actions from the other side.  
How embarrassing!  
To get caught from the damned Tao Tie!

Ten had by now understood as much to put one and one together and now his only silent question in his mind was; how the hell wanted Tetsu manage it to get the thickheaded cop to give into the Totetsus wishes for his ass?  
Not to mention that he would love to know how his friend wanted to explain this all to Leon in the first place!  
Now snickering madly himself, Ten was sure that his friend better should think twice about his betrothed before he did something stupid. Because the cop would shoot him surely a second time if he ever got that out!

His snickers turned into howl like laughs; this was Priceless!  
Now it was Tetsu who glared at the fox.

Argh! He would never live this down!  
Not only the stupid nine tail knew now his secret, no, he also laughter at him…. Tetsu simply wished he could sink into the ground below him!  
Now would be a good time…and to make it even worse, the cursed fox tried to hide his madly chuckles under the females shirt!  
Suddenly the thought of telling that women What tried currently to hide under her shirt was more and more appealing for the Totetsu every minute the fox laughter more.  
His teeth grind dangerously on each other, one minute more and he would eat him!

Leon looked clueless down on the agitated animal next to him.  
What had he now again?  
Shrugging his broad shoulders and calling for the waitress to pay, he got up and took wisely the beast with him. You could never know where his thoughts, maybe the beast would eat someone in his fury if he did not hold him by his pelt!

The waitress refused to come near Leon or the beast, not that he could blame her; snarling and trashing like Tetsu did it momentary. Finally it was Jill who paid the bills and they all where off and out of the truck stop.

Jill shook her tresses at the funny picture the beast and her cousin made outside the truck stop.  
The beast seemed almost content to lie in the long arms and with its snout buried into Leon's neck and shoulder.  
She could feel the fox shake from its laughter, with a curios side look at the beast in her arms; Jill snickers to herself and opened the doors to her car for all of them.

Suddenly the beast known as Tet-Chan was out of Leons grip on him with a mad sounding growl and so was it the fox out of Jill's.  
Within seconds both humans could only look stunned after the fast chasing and seemingly gone crazy animals and shake their heads in unison.  
It seemed that T-Chan tried to bite Ten one of his tails off in his fury, Leon doubled nearly over in seconds from his laughter at the comical picture the two gave Jill and him meanwhile Jill tried her hardest not to do the same.

The fox did a surprisingly good job in avoiding the sharp teeth of the Toutetsu all the time.  
The Tao Tie on the over hand made a good work on chasing the smaller looking fox around a tree currently, snarling and hissing all the time like mad! Leon and Jill could not understand what Tetsu hissed angrily all the time at Ten, the fox could it all too clearly!  
The other ancient beast cursed him to hell and back with curses even Ten did not know so far. He decided that Tet came too near for his liking slowly and jumped up in the tree to catch his breath; man, he had not soo much fun in ages!

Tetsu glared at the stupid tree in that the fox now sat and grinned mockingly down at him from.  
He slowly began to hate botanic live!  
He hit the tree trunk with a paw in his anger, dam…

Suddenly a still laughing Leon caught him by his neck efficiently and throws him not too gently in the backseat of the car.

He licked his lips in waiting, and just as he thought of it; Ten followed only seconds after.  
Same fashion.  
And the chase where on again…only to be stopped from the female that dared to grasp the fox just in time and to put him out of the reach of his fangs! Dammed!  
But Tetsu had no time to complain for long. Because, she showed Leon instead in the backseat next to him and the fox on the passenger seat next to her.

" I do not like bloody stains on my seats! Got that?"

After a short nod, coming from all the other occupants of her car, the four where on the road again and off to their destination.  
Ten decided that he would be thankful to her for the rest of his live for that!  
Against all others meaning of his mind state, the nine tail loved his life!  
The Tao Tie would have made sushi out of him this time…. Ten shuddered but could not help it; it was too comical to pass.  
So, only a few minutes later he raised his head in the intend to tease the Toutetsu again, only…

" You know, it's not too late for me to throw you in the backseat again…."

Tetsu licked his chops in the awaiting; maybe this female had some brain after all? But Ten only gulped and glared at Jill next to him and then decided it was now a good time for a nap.  
After he saw the stern look of the women who drove the car currently, he thought it would be better for now to behave.  
This female would do That!

Leon could only snicker at this all, as it seems, Jill had all under control here.  
He closed his eyes in fatigue; man was he tired!  
Only to open them again a short time later because a certain animal made itself at home in his lap…what the heck?  
Just before he could scream murder at the Toutetsu Leons brain suddenly realized the nearly identical looks of D´s pet and the beast of his memory.

He caught the goat under his short frond legs and held him up to his eyelevel for several minutes.

Tetsu gulped visibly, seems the stupid had found out after all what he had figured out already when he was still in the shop…oh shit!

"Naa, first I thought you two are the same but now…. I think the same species but not the same beast. What are you anyway? D told me you're a Toutetsu, what the hell is that anyway?" Leon fell silent, his mind tried to absorb what it just put together. He brought the pet down to its former place in his lap and began mindlessly to pet it. Still wondering in a side part of his mind that T-Chan had not bitten off his hand by now.  
Was that stupid goat not supposed to do that normally?

Jill looked at the entire scene in her back mirror and mused over Leons new out found fact. So, she thought, the beast look like that one of his dreams? He was not older then as 8 or nine…. it would have looked much bigger then to him.  
If those two beasts were really from the same species, why in the nine hells is it then in D´s pets shop?  
Toe…Tet…su?  
As in Tao Tie?  
Why is that word so familiar to me?  
She tried to dig out the memory to that the strange sounding name belonged to, out of her many memories about myths.  
Her grandmother from her father's side had always told the little Jill from former myths and stories from all over the world.  
The old lady was a storyteller and used that to gain money still in her age. She had known tons of old stories and even after soo many years, Jill could sometimes still hear the old lady speak in her memory…

…**Toutetsu also called Tao Tie.**

**Mystical ancient beasts of the Chinese mythology, man-eating creatures of great power and strength with the face of a man, body of a sheep and horns like a goat. With paws like a tiger and the same sharp claws, they are holy for the people of china and often called two faced, because they can play the harmless animal and then when they have lured you into safety, they attack you and eat you! They are highly dangerous beasts from great power that have even a humanoid form and mostly tend to appear as a harmless sheep. Mostly in the mythology they are known to eat children. They are also known for it to help artists with fueling on positively their imagination and that they eat very much and to love to eat well. Belonging to the so-called spiritual beasts that can be helpful and dangerous at the same time. Also these beats are known to be seductive and alluring, they can easily seduce any being, female or male if they want to. Set in the line of Kami, goddess alike beings in the Asian mythology…**

Jill blanched rapidly at the memory.

Her feet hit the stop pedal right in the middle of the road.  
Ten was thrown unpleasantly from his rest place in the front of the car, Leon's head hit the passenger seats neck holder and Tetsu practically flow in the window in the process of the sudden stop!  
Within seconds only, Jill had caught the animal by the neck and thrown him out of the car. Closing her doors she sung back in her seat and panted heavily…

"Jill? What the hell has gotten into you?"

Ten who had watched the entire scene in silence saw in the look of the women that she knew **what **Tetsu was in reality. He decided it was time to let some illusions fall away, he knew this women was not to fool!

Still dazzled from the entire event, T-Chan tried to get his brain back to work.  
What had gotten into this female!  
Suddenly he could hear the voice of her telling Leon and Ten in the car what he was…his hairs on the neck began to stand up by the chilling tune her voice held when Jill told her cousin this all.  
It was the very same that she told Leon what her grandmother once had told her, when she was a child.  
Tetsu closed his eyes; he knew he was blown up this time!

For a long while nothing as the breathing of all four and the sounds of the wild live could be heard around them.  
Then suddenly a shriek sounded through the night and Tetsu heard Tens human voice address the women;

"Uhm, you wouldn't believe me if I told you that it gives for all of this a good explanation…or?"

Two unbelieving blue sets of eyes and one golden cat slit one from outside the window called him silently with unknown agreement to the owners, an idiot at the same time!

Ten grinned sheepishly at them all and laughs nervously at the three faces all directed at him in the moment; what could he say?He never said it would be easy to explain it, or?  
He scratched his silvery haired head with the long braid nervously with a clawed hand and tried to look as harmless as a suddenly fox gone human in a passenger seat, could look in the eyes of two, with guns armed cops in this confused situation. Not to mention as charming as only a Kitsune could muster it to do in such a situation!

Sighting in silent defeat, the nine tail began with a very loooong explanation of the things in general and the shop… on the middle of the road, in the middle of the night..

**End of chapter 4**

**Suryallee **


	5. Chapter 5

The Accident 

**None Beta version until now; **

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing, sorely not even the wonderful characters, or the story of PSOH itself! They all belong to someone else.

**Rating;** R

**Pairings;** Totetsu/ Leon

**Warnings;**

Yaoi, (if you don't like that, leave here please!), Bad eating habits of certain species, blood, violence, mental health and sanity, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people!

Beta; Ratromp san

**Summary;**

Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?

Well, this is my little opinion of why Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.

**Special note, Please Read!**

I am native German! Therefore, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such.

I have now a beta for this story and Ratromp san will work as fast a beta can, so please be patient and wait until I have the chapters back and will change them then.

I will do that as soon I have them as I did it already with my other one-shot, The Mask and the Heart, here.

Short note the one above, my other beta is on vacation momentary,

Suryallee

A special note to Tao Tie 

**I did some research about Tet-Chan's origins for myself and this is what I found out within a few days long search, I am always open for corrections if I got something wrong. Please let me know then, also I would love to know more about this species if someone knows links to existing stories or such, you would make me happy to give them to me**

**Alternatively known as: TAO-TIE, T'AO-T'IEH, THAO-THIEH, known as Totetsu ( or Toutetsu) in Japanese,**

**Pronunciation as: Taow Tee-yeh**

**Looks: like a sheep or goat like creature, sometimes reminds to a dragon. With sharp fangs and claws, and horns like a ram on the head.**

**This ancient Chinese beast is a mystical beast that is often to see as a face ( Mask ) on some vessels or ornamented sacrifice relicts of the ancient china. Mostly made of bronze.**

**Some of these old figurines are very old, just use Google or better Wikipedia for more information about this, they show you then pictures of them also.**

**Known as The Gluttons due to their habit of treating mortals as tasty morsels.**

**History**

**It is seen on these things at first in the Shang Zhou dynasty, a dynasty that ruled mostly the north of the ancient china. Its origins has many stories in itself, the most believable is, That these beasts got out of the nasty habit from ancient times, to Kill and then Eat your surviving enemies after a war to prevent them from making more troubles and to gain their strengths. **

**That makes our all Beloved Tetsu Chan to a very old man if you know what I mean! A few thousands years + old man/ beast to be precise! They are also inside a story about the nine children of a dragon king, the fifth is called Taotie and its told he loves to eat well.**

**I took this out of a text I found in the net but do not remember which one currently, I think it was on Wikipedia; By a man called , Li Zehou: "Some scholars consider that the meaning of taotie is not 'eating people' but making a mysterious communication between people and Heaven (gods)."**

**In some of the texts I found it is told that they often seem to work as a kind of meddler between the gods and the rest of the spiritual world…like a deity or a Kami what is in common thinking not always a goddess but something really near to that. Its hard to explain but it's a goddess and not one….makes that sense to someone here?**

**Any way, taotie are mostly known as fierce beasts that have a tremendous appetite and also they are known to be two faced. They are in the list of the mystical animals or sacred beasts and seem to have a great strength. Their fangs are described as long and so are their claws, the ancient Chinese people had a big fear to meet one in that times as it seems, so they tried to Bann them on that vessels and striped them of the rest of their body, only the face as a mask staid in the end. That is why the common believe was that Taotie could not kill but hurt. Practically bite and swallow but you would just come out on the other side of the jaws without to gotten harmed or killed…if you could avoid the sharp fangs of course!**

**Some say, they got punished from the gods like this, for eating mankind.**

**They are known for eating children or people in general if they could get a hold on them.**

**I hope that helped those who asked me if I got my knowledge out of my imagination or through research I did actually read allot, I was curios so to speak.**

**Oh, before I forget, Taotie have in some stories an own Human like body, and in others they can practically take ones over to hide inside of the body and to use it…like a ghost.**

**In the story of POSH, I do believe the authoress choose to use the ladder. Why? Simple, she let Tet Chan eat the heard of the human called Wong. Or better, look like he eat his own heard, so I think it's the latter version from I heard of, she used.**

**I would like to thank you all also for the nice comments and all the wonderful responses to my story I got so far. I hope I can live up to your hopes and that you still enjoy the story**

**Sury**

**Dedikated to my beloved Beta´s. **

**Chapter 5**

**Disturbing news at midnight**

The silence was this thick around the car; you could cut it with a knife!

After Tenchan ended his very long story about all what Leon had missed all the time in the shop, what Kami where supposed to be and why Humans could normally not see that animals had a kind of humanoid form too, it fell down around them all and staid there for a long while.

He even went so far and told the two cops that Tetsu had a human form and that they both had meet the very same before…. needless to say that he had to restrain Leon soon after the words leaved his mouth…and to try to avoid to getting bitten by an enraged Tao Tie!

And that all at the same time!

Leon, because he wanted to shoot Wong again and this time for good, and Tetsu, well Tetsu wanted just to kill him for telling the human who he once had been.

After the ruckus had finally died down Jill's calm comment to this all was " Great, just great!"

The fox had a hard time to explain all three others after this why he told them that all in the first place… he did it because of the situation.

Ten wanted the two humans to believe him and Tetsu. His instinct told him, that otherwise they would never begin anew to trust them…more importantly, Leon would never let the Tao Tie near to him again if he did not gave it up to fool around and lye.

It was important for them all that the lies where out in the open, well the most of them.

To keep to many secrets further would make it too hard for his friend to find a way to get what he wanted and that could mean more then only a bad thing for both already!

The progress of the mating and the following binding of their souls had grown too deep already to try to stop it now. Ten could feel it. The binding had begun to work the magic of its own; both had no other choice from now on.

Suddenly Leon got up and out of the car before the fox had time to react this time.

Within seconds his long legs made it to the still in beast form staying Tetsu and he had drawn out his gun and pointed it at the beast.

With horror Ten took this all in, he only hoped that he was right with his musings now.

With a certain sadness the Kitsune saw the cop first begin to shudder, then to slightly shake and finally, Leon dropped the gun and lowered slowly to his haunches down.

Still shaking the cop realized that he could not bring himself to shoot at the beast!

Why was his body betraying him and did not as his brain commanded the fingers to do? He wanted to pull the trigger! In his mind Leon could still see the death once pregnant woman and hear the medicals tell them of the destiny of their babies…. so why could he not pull the dammed trigger!

He had seen Tetsu dead on in the golden eyes and knew that the beast know what he intended to do…. had it put some spell over him?

No, his brain told him, no it had not. His body just refused to shoot the animal that was it.

The man heard a swishing sound coming from the beast before him and the doors of the car open and close, but that all did not matter to Leon now.

He still tried to figure out why he could not bring himself to even hit after Tet-Chan now.

His brain refused to understand this or to even make any sense out of this all.

To his utter horror his body even seemed to betray him in more as only this!

Did Leon imagine things now, or did his body really miss the touch and closeness of the mystical beast now?

Shaking even more now, the human tried to block out the feeling that the other was closer now to him as seconds before. This all was too much! Leon groaned deeply in his throat and tried to withstand the urge to let himself sing against the, what ever Tao Tie meant and to cry like a baby at its shoulder.

He had reached his breaking point for now.

Jill watched this all calmly out of a distance.

She also remembered the crazy chinese man and his doings. Not her most favorite memory ever. The women knew why Leon wanted to shoot the beast that did now appear to her like a teen or a young adult, with unusual unruly messy red hair and the golden eyes of a cat.

What confused her the most where the set of ram horns that seem to sproud out of the head on either side of the skull. They almost looked in the moonlight as if they where shining from the inside, in a beautiful shade of pearl white.

The face of the red head was almost blank, no emotion shown, his movements almost hesitant and calm. It was like the goat boy or what ever he was, tried not to spook the emotionally broken down Leon more as necessary.

Calmly she took her own gun out and pointed it at the beast gone human.

" You know, maybe he cant shoot you, but I can! Tell me one single point why I shouldn't do that and kill you now."

But Tetsu refused to even give her a look, he just took the gun of Leon between his clawed hands and hold it awkwardly between his long fingers. He seemed not even to see it really as if he was deeply musing about something.

Just when Jill was about to pull at the trigger, a hit right under the gun let the shoot fly in the sky instead to hit with the bulled the Totetsu.

Her glare was deadly when her blue eyes meet the much calmer red ones of the fox after this.

" You can't shoot him"  
That was all what Ten told the fuming female calmly. He knew why both wanted to see Tetsu dead, humans where this way, he could not even blame them for it.

In their eyes, Tetsu had done something unthinkable.  
His look took an almost sad note when he looked right into the blue flames that where momentary Jill's eyes.

" If you shoot Tetsu now, you will kill Leon in the very same minute with it. The two are somehow connected with each other. Kill one of them and you will kill the other too. Easy as it sounds, both live or both die, you cant shoot him!"

Her unbelieving look at him was almost comical.  
Only Ten Chan knew all too well that it wasn't so. After some stunning seconds, she put the gun away again.

"Tell me why!"

He sighted and did shake his silvery head in refusal of this rather demand from her.

"I cant tell you that, it is up to them to do or better said to Tetsu, but I hardly daub it that he will do that momentary. Anyway, it would not change a thing and so its simply as it is for now. All I can tell is that the two are somehow bound to each other now. They cant hurt the other, nor can they go away further from the other as one mile, radius. If they try that, they would at first feel sick and then weak, then feel ill and in the end … die."

Jill closed her eyes at the strange news.  
Her rational brain told her that the strange man beside her had to lye. But her instincts told her at the same time that Ten was right and what he said was the simplest and most confusing true that she ever heard in her live.  
A short check on her friend told the female cop soon that Leon had heard it also and tried to make sense out of the cryptically words of the Kitsune beside her.

The Tao Tie just sat as next as he dared it at the moment to be, to Leon and refused to look at something other then the dirt below his feet.

"Did he stop with that?"

Surprised and showing that on his face when he looked at her the fox nodded vehemently before he gave Jill the answer in voice.

"Yes, he did stop to do **that** the very day Leon and the others caught him. It…it was a kind of madness that his kind can get when they are alone for too long. You have to understand, his main diet is human flesh. Nothing can change that! He is a natural hunting beast that eats humans to stay alive. Like, like myself too…in some kind of way.

(Her face told him clearly to better explain that immediately before she would use her gun again…this time on him!)  
Well, my kind eats souls, in a way. It's rather hard to explain a human but the main focus leys on the pesky fact that he and I are mystical beasts. We need different nutrition as a normal animal and in my case this is the energy that lays in a soul. I do eat meat even hunt like a fox would do but that doesn't change it that I have to get energy from time to time too, to survive.

Tell me something now, Miss Jill!

Are you better then Tetsu and I? Your kind eats animals all the time, your kind raise them to kill them later for foot. And that mostly in an even nastier way as we kill! Your kind eats young ones of animals too, so tell me; why are you feeling better in this because you're human, and we both are monsters in your sight of things!"

His reddish eyes took an angry shine at his last words.

Ten never looked away from the blue eyes of the female. He could see her confusion after the ending questions had left his mouth and feel her confusion coming off of her now.

At first, Jill seemed to want to snap at him for asking her this, but she closed her mouth again after a second and surprised the fox with closing her eyes as if she was in deep thought in trying to give him a good answer.

His sharp hearing told him that his outbreak had gotten Leon out of his depressive and shocked state too. He could feel the eyes of the cop practically bore themselves in his back. But somehow, as glad he was that the cop was now out of this and seemingly Tetsu too, his instincts told him to not look away from the female; she was more dangerous as Leon to him.

He got his answer form another direction as he thought he would.

"We are not.  
If you ask it this way, Ten were not better…. we are even worse!"

Leons voice sounded tired, Ten felt pity coming up inside of him for the human now. He felt rather bad for having dragged the cop into this kind of discussion without to think about it twice.

"But, we are also not animals and you two are also not just some of D´s normal pets, for us, that what he did was more then wrong. Jill and I are cops because we believe in what we do. Not like the most others who believe in justice or want to prove how much better humans they are…. we just live for what we stand for, makes that a sense to you two?"

He got a nod from both creatures as an answer, and saw Jill come over to him and then sitting down right beside him next to the car.

After some seconds, Ten followed suit and also sat down in the strange cycle of them four. What a picture they all must give to others who saw them here!

The fox tried not to chuckle at that thought. When his eyes meet that of the others he saw in them the very same question hover and the same edge of amusement too.

Finally it was Jill who broke out into laughs at first. After her the others did also laugh, slowly the deadly tension began to fade a little and they began to try to sort out where every one stand now.

" A wonderful quartet of peo…err… beings? are we! I bet, D would love to spy on us in the moment."She shocks her honey brown tresses out and quietet down again, in her frontal view Tetsu still held Leons gun but at now he was looking out into the nightly landscape around them. The Totetsu seem to be in his own thoughts and that deeply so. Her cousin tried to look in the other direction and did also seem to think deeply about or over some things. To her, she and Ten now where the only beings in this place that seem to think without any inwardly troubles added to the ones that were there anyway.

Her eyes meet the side profile of the Kitsune in question and she decided that the being had to give her some more answers as he already did it to convince her that both where harmless enough to travel further with.

The most surprising thing for her was that she believed the fox every word!

Somehow, she mused this must have come from the shocking way he told them all the truths and did not try to fool them around the disturbing facts. Jill was thankfully for that; even it was hard for her to accept it. But in one way, the fox was right, they were not better in his kind of view; her kind ate animals after all too. What made it all so hard for her and Leon to understand or even to accept was that they ate humans as their kind did eat animals all the time.

Jill asked herself if she could ever look at a steak again without to think about it twice that she was eating a creature that she could have talked to!

A shudder told her that she probably not could do that.

What a disturbing thought, she thought to herself, it seems I have only the option to become a vegetarian now, Argh!

The female was not aware of it that she still stared unfocused at Ten all the time…but the fox was it.

He was curios what she might think at the moment but did not dare it to try to disturb her. It seemed she was thinking about something very important and his instinct told him not to interrupt this.

Leon seems to slowly come back to earth now.

His mind told him that the fox left something important to him out of the hock but he could not put a finger on what it could be.

His brain told him that he did not really wanted to know…why was a miracle to him but the fact that he could not even let Tetsu stand here now and was practically forced to stay near to the animated animal or what ever he was, from now on. This disturbed him not as much as it did it before. Surprisingly Tens outbreak had something positive on it.

Leon knew that the fox was true in a way, they all could nothing for it to be what they were.

It wasn't very reassuring for him, after all, the beast gone human…. without to look too closely at the horns…. had eaten and still ate humans!

He had already acknowledged the Tao Tie as the male out of his strange dream. And nearly jumped out of his skin in the process!

" Hey, Tetsu…. (He waited until the other gave a sign off that he had heard him) What did you have do search in to my Dreams!"

An unbelieving look from the animal told Leon that he did seriously not know what he meant with that statement.

Leon blushed a little and mumbled something akin to, not important; and tried to avoid the now slightly confused and questioning look comming from the red head now.

Jill and Ten watched the little drama with amusement and interest in their eyes.

Tetsu was more then curios now, first this strange question and then …Leon did blush?  
What the heck did the man mean with this all now! And why did he blu…  
Wait a second! Tesus eyes narrowed slightly and his eyes put Leons frame into his main focus.

"What dream?"

His dreamer in question began to fidget nervously and even more to avoid his questioning look all out of the sudden.Bingo! The beast though, I was right. Now, what have he dreamed of that it was important enough for my stupid Leon to let it slip out?  
His look got something akin to a predator would have, stalking its prey at the though and he leaned even more into Leons space to get a better look of the still growing blush on the cops face. A nasty smirk began slowly to tuck at his lips, what ever the man had dreamed of, Tetsu wanted to know it!

Now!

Leon saw the face of the beast come more and more near to his after he heard him speak for the first time…the voice sounded as husky as he remembered it to be from the dream. Now really blushing like mad, the poor man tried his hardest to come fast up with a good answer that would distract the other enough to forget this dammed slip of his!

Suddenly he remembered that Ten had mentioned in his longer explanation of why they where here, that Tetsu told him he knew of Leons dream before….

That could work, Leon thought and promptly leaned back into the space of the animated beast with a nasty grin…or what normally would have looked like…. if he would have not blushed this madly!

" Why did you know of my dreams before I told them to Jill in the truck stop? How comes it that you knew them already, Ten told us you told him that you did, so where did you know that from?"

Dammed!

For seconds this was the only thing the Tao Tie could think of…. Tetsu still swore that Leon meant **another** dream as that! And he would do anything to get the idiot to tell him exactly what he **dreamed** of in the end…but for now Leons brain had found a way out of the trap…shit!

His brain tried to find a way to explain them that he had felt and saw the dream without to tell them why he could do so in the first place. Not an easy task, even for Tetsu but then he came up with a good answer.

" I don't know why exactly, but I had he same dream at the same time. It woke me up from my rest in the shop and it was that why I followed you here.  
I know what kind of beast that was in your dream, A Tao Tie like myself. But much older and as it seems an outcast to top it all…. now I have a question;

How it comes that you where in china before, understood even the language and all and could not remember it until now?"

The last, Tetsu spoke completely in mandarin. It was a test. And just like the beast thought it, Jill looked at him questioning and Ten curios at the same time.

Leon, well the man just looked angry and was about to yell at him but then he quieted down and answered Tetsu in a almost shy fashion that he did not exactly know that either.

But what let made Tetsu jump up suddenly and look unbelieving at the human was that Leon had answered him in perfect mandarin!

Ten was it finally who told Leon that he had used mandarin to answer Tetsu.  
Tetsu was in the meanwhile pacing up and down in front of the others tried in his mind to put a puzzle together. A puzzle called Leon Orcot´s memories.

He knew so far and now had prove of it even, that Leon had been before in China. He spoke Chinese, and even mandarin! That could only mean, the boy had learned it as a baby already, because Leon spoke without any accent. A wonder if you knew how hard that was to manage, even for some Chinese natives themselves.

His mate to be got in the focus of one of his kind before…and most surprisingly, Leon escaped still in one piece the encounter with the other Tao Tie!

As it seemed he could still not remember his former live what must had have to do with his adopted fathers interrogation, Tetsu was sure.

Cursing under his breath at the long dead father of Leon and Chris, and slightly wondering who then was the father of Chris now, the beast put all together as much as he could do that for now.

The picture found not Tetsu´s likening, no, not at all!

" They betrayed your parents and tried to sacrifice you instead of one of their own. Why did I do not think of that before?  
These people, your parents must have tried to help, with what ever they needed help for, they tried to give you to a Tao Tie to avoid its wrath! How low can even a human sink! This is sick!  
This Huolong guy, do you remember anything other connecting to that name?"

Tetsu kneeled down right in front of the now startled Leon. He hoped that the man would remember something, anything to make out of a shadowed face a person. Somehow Tetsu suddenly doubt it that Amanda Orcot would give them any answers that Leon would help in any way.

And the disturbing fact, that he could feel it even through the dream memory from Leon, that the other Tao Tie was an outcast to their clans, alerted Tetsu that this outcast could still be after Leon!

His Leon and his alone!

His teeth grind dangerously against each other now, the Tao Tie wanted nothing other as to kill something or better someone now.

Ten watched this all with raising sorrow, if Tetsu thought that this other of his kind could pose any danger to Leon even now after soo much time, then this could get out of hand in a matter of seconds only!

The female beside him seem to feel this too, Ten upgraded his current meaning of her from sly to smart in this moment.  
It seemed to him that she was certainly someone you better did not mess with. What was a good thing for them all currently seen!

Leon shrugged his shoulders at Tetsu´s unsuspected question and told the Totetsu with a tired voice that he already tortured his brain to find his memory back on his own. It had not worked, sorely not even the slightest and much to Leons own worry he told them all that he thought the very same about his sisters reaction as Tetsu mused it , she would react in the end.

Jill fumed at this in silent agreement with them all, she knew first hand how stubborn her eldest cousin was and found this all not amusing in any kind of way!  
She began also to think about a way to get Leons knowledge back without to lay too much on Amanda.

Suddenly she remembered that Leon's parents had a man called Adkonelly at hand and often gone to him to let him help with their law problems. Her memory told her the full name, Andrew Adkonelly. He must be now in his 60´s or even older, she silently mused. If she remembered correctly the things, then the man was still alive and lived not so fare from their current position.

" Leon, let us go to this Adkonelly guy before we meet Amanda. You remember the man who always did your parents law stuff? He was the same man who gave your fathers testament out to you…."

She saw the surprised look from the others and smirked at them.

"Why do you think, that this man could help him to regain his memories?"

The fox tilted his head curiously at the female beside him, what did she know that he and Tetsu and seemingly Leon did not?

He saw the sly smirk grew to dangerous levels slowly, in his mind the fox decided that he began to like this sly female more and more with each passing minute. Chuckling to himself he put his tilted head a little deeper to gain the leverage to look her better inside the downwards showing blue eyes with his curios own red ones.

" As it seems, you do believe that he knows something that your cousin would not tell Leon out of her own…am I correct?"

She just grinned at the foxy look the creature gave her and nodded then slowly,

"To be honest, yes, I think he does. He was the only one I ever could remember off who did this kind of work for his mom and his dad. I practically grew up with the Orcot´s, after my family split up in several parts duo their discrepancies with each other and after my mom began to drink and my father began to deal with drugs, my family brought me to the Orcot´s and so I ended up in Leons family as a kind of fifth child.

You could often see them both go together to him or mom just alone and sort something out with him. They always leaved us at home then, but on occasions they could not do so and brought us with them there. He was even back then an elderly man and must now be in his 60´s or even seventies.  
But he should know more about this all as anyone else. After all, he did all the law related works for our family all the time."

She told this to them all but mostly to Leon. All the time her eyes seemed to be glued to the red ones of the Kitsune meanwhile she spoke.  
Jill could not tell why but somehow Ten´s strange inhuman gaze had the ability to captivate her in the moment.  
Suddenly it blurted out of her.

"Is t true?"

He gave her a confused and questioning gaze, "Huh?"

She took all her courage together and asked him the very question that had run amok in her head since she saw the fox suddenly turn into a humanoid form.

" I mean, that Kitsune really need thousand years to gain their last of the nine tails?"

Now it was Jill who tilted her head to the side to look out of this perspective at the fox.

To Tetsu the two looked like idiots now, to Leon; this kind of way that their strange conversation took, was dangerously too close to flirting. He put his face more near to the two to get a better look at them and so did Tetsu after some seconds it too…. what was going on between these two that he had missed?

Ten was fully aware of the two but did not let it show; Leon could might be dense sometimes and Tetsu a little ignorable at the things that happened around him and did not involve him further, but no one of the two could be stopped after they got in that what ever was going on could be important.

…. Only, that the fox did not really know in the moment what could be so important to get the attraction of this two!

Shrugging it off for now, the fox in human disguise began to show his sharp teeth in a friendly grin and nodded finally at the female.

"Yes, that is fact, even I would love to know why a human female know that…. and where you got the knowledge about Tao Tie from. I did not know before that they are called so in China I heard it from you at first. We, we need nearly this time span to gain enough power to grow them out. Each tail stands for a century so to speak and for a different power stadium of my kind.

The most just never live this long enough to gain more then 3 or 5 tails.

What really interest me now is to know where you know of all of this from!"

He gave Jill a questioning look and removed his face from the strange cycle of now all four occupants of this place in the wild. Somehow, Ten could not find out what to think of this female. Jill was sly and smart, had a good and fine sense for details and as it seemed a good memory too.

She knew more as she gave off and used it if needed and that then, fast. It took some time to distract her from something she was curios about and then you had to be careful to get that permanent. This female human reminded him more and more at the females of his own kind as a normal human, how wonderfully confusing, Ten thought!

Tetsu, who saw the blinking in the eyes of the fox and fast identified it as beginning interest of the fox, just,hoped for the female detectives sake that she knew what she was doing here! He knew first hand how dangerous the **interest** of a nine-tailed fox or better told, Ten –Chan's interest could be. The Japanese beast could be a pest! Even more so when he was determined enough to go after something he wanted.

Silently, the Tao Tie wished Jill all the luck she could get because she would need it!

Leon rescued her unknowingly from Ten – Chan's curiosity this time, much to the foxes annoying.He told them all that they should really leave the road and find them all a motel to stay for the rest of the night.  
She agreed to this fast and stood in one fluid motion to open the doors to the car again for them all.

Ten pouted, he was not happy…no not really!  
Again she had escaped from it to tell him where she knew all of this…. his glare meet the confused look of Leon who did really not know what he did this time again to receive it from Ten now.

Meanwhile Tetsu watched this all out of a save distance and tried his best to suppress the madly chuckles that dared to escape his throat at every second the longer he watched the comical picture!Finally the Totetsu rescued his future mate with taking a hold on Leon by his pants and showing him finally in the car.

Ten now visibly pouted at the Tao Tie instead of Leon.  
Finally the fox gave it up for now; everybody seems to ignore him currently anyway, and got himself back inside of the vehicle.  
Man he hated road trips!

Jill could just laugh silently at the childish behavior of the Kitsune.  
This was a lot better as any TV show could ever be!

Suddenly the thought crossed her sharp mind that they all had somehow shift around a very dangerous cliff without to realize it fully…for seconds she just stared out of the car in the nothing. Strange how live could work. One minute she wanted to kill and the very next she befriended a pair of mystical beasts from that one was over a millennium old!

A short side-glance told her that Leon distracted the fox enough for the moment for her to look at Ten for some seconds; a real Kitsune. Who had ever thought she would meet one day such a being?  
Or a real Tao Tie to even tops the first?  
Live indeed was a strange place to be in sometimes!

With that she started the engine again and the crazy party of four totally strange beings was off again, but this time not to a certain destination, this time they all just wanted to find a clean resting place to nap!

Meanwhile, in the dim light of the pet shop, D sat in his favorite chair and tried to sort out why he felt so displeasingly worried suddenly.

Nor, Ten or Tet had come back to the shop until now. Slowly the Kami began to worry about the two favorite pets of him. After all, it took even a Kami as him much to get those inside his pet shop!  
And then the disturbing fact that his favorite human pet, Leon had not already shown up too!

D liked the entire situation not really much and looked slightly peeved at the mockingly silent phone. It had not rung for one time only tonight…suddenly he got up from his seat and practically stalked over to the phone.

Ten minutes later, D was worried beyond words now…and angry as hell too!  
Not to mention that he was confused also like nothing else…a dangerous combination to bless a Kami with.  
Not even a minute later, you could find him humming a long forgotten tune in the backrooms of his shop. Tending to some very special animals that loved to do him a favor.

After all, someone had shoot at **His Human Pet**! And whoever this had been, the police had no clue of who it was. No problem for him, his pets would find the culprits sooner or later…more sooner than later…and then this person would learn that it was never good thing to cross the path of a Kami called D!

Angrily he took in that Leon had not come to him already and even seems to have vanished out of tow…!

His pets where also no longer in Los Angeles! D suddenly realized two things at once, First, they all had to be together, why in the world ever that could have happened!

And secondly, it had to do with the strange behavior of Tetsu in the last days too!

So, what did he miss this important that he was now on such a loss here?  
Now no longer humming to himself but rather trying to go through his lately memories about the detective and his favorite pet, the Kami slowly realized that he indeed missed something really important all the time!

Shocked D sat down in a chair and for minutes the Kami did nothing other as to space practically out. Then his lips began slowly to form out a full-blown smile, and as longer the time went on, the smile turned slowly into a happy grin.

Maybe if Tetsu was carefully enough and did not something too stupid, what D did not thought he would; maybe he could behold his most favorites human and even his other favorite human with him for eternity!  
But why did Tet-Chan not tell him this all before?  
D had no clue to answer this question of his own but it seemed not really important for now. All what the Kami wanted was now in reach for him…. if only the Tao Tie was careful enough to get it for him, that was.

Even his own people would say nothing against them then to be in the shops confines and to stay with him here. If their animals choose to mate a human then this did brought the their chosen humans automatically into their Kami caretakers ownership too. Tetsu brought D practically with this, his two humans in his reach to get a livelong lasting hold onto them!

And even if Leon did explode in his anger after he found that out, he would stay bound to D too, as long his not human mate was still alive.  
Since the betrayal of the human kind on their Kami caretakers thousands of years ago, his kind lost at the same time their hold on them with that too.

It was one of the points why Humans where not aloud on their ships any longer, that and that his kind wanted to kill them all.

Sometimes, someone of the Kami found a so-called Human Pet it wanted to behold and rescue even from his or her races fate written by the hands of themselves. This was a rare occasion and happened not very often to them. If it did, they had not many ways to ensure that they could **rescue** them so to speak.

They could not force their animals to do such a thing as to mate human and it could also not any animal do this. It had to be one of the mystical ones, that with the power to ensure that they were soul bound to them. Nothing other worked enough to gain enough power over a human soul to bind it back again in the old contracts of once.

If only his Tao Tie was carefully enough!

Silently, the Kami known as D wished his mystical friend all the luck he could get. With this stubborn human, Tetsu would need even more as that, D was sure. But his favorite human detective in the opposite with the equally stubborn and short tempered beast also, sighting to no one in especial D wished he would have known this all much sooner. How could he have missed something this important!

Now fully angry with himself, D stood after some more minutes to distract himself from this all for now.

After all, there where still some humans outside his pet shop who had dared to hurt Leon!

This stupid, wonderfully alive and always soo distracting detective could be so careless sometimes…well at least about this D could soon stop to worry much more, Tetsu would make sure that Leon would be more careful in the future.

Humming again, D couldn't await it to meet these …culprits? To show them the wonders of his little pet shop in china town!

A very sinister smile graced now the red lips of a certain Kami known as D…

In a small motel, in the middle of the nowhere and just about to finish his debate with a certain stubborn Tao Tie or what ever Tetsu was, about his want to have him not in the same room with him for the night, Leon suddenly felt the urge to sneeze!

Much to everyone others surprise, because he had not shown any signs of it to get sick.

Ten –Chan's calm replay was so the following;

" Somebody's thinking bad about you, hum?"

Jill looked surprised at the beast in human form.

"What do you mean?"

Tetsu snorted at her lack of knowledge this time and growled out annoyed;

" Isn't it oblivious? It is a common believe that if you sneeze suddenly without to be sick, that someone is doing bad talking behind your back! Mostly it is the person that comes at first in your mind then."

Ten nodded at this, Jill still looked skeptical and Leon…Leon just made a face that you could only describe with, Angry!

"D!"

In a pet shop in LA at the same time…

"Hatschi!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Accident 

**None Beta version until now; **

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing, sorely not even the wonderful characters, or the story of PSOH itself! They all belong to someone else.

**Rating;** R

**Pairings;** Totetsu/ Leon

**Warnings;**

Yaoi, (if you don't like that, leave here please!), Bad eating habits of certain species, blood, violence, mental health and sanity, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people!

Beta; Ratromp san

**Summary;**

Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?

Well, this is my little opinion of why Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.

**Special note, Please Read!**

I am native German! Therefore, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such.

I have now a beta for this story and Ratromp san will work as fast a beta can, so please be patient and wait until I have the chapters back and will change them then.

I will do that as soon I have them as I did it already with my other one-shot, The Mask and the Heart, here.

Short note the one above, my other beta is on vacation momentary,

Suryallee 

**Chapter 6**

**Attraction and musings of the different type of kind.**

Three a clock in the night, in the middle of nowhere…

" …And you will **not** stay with me in the same room!" Leons face had taken a deep shade of angry red in the last 30 minutes. All the time he was jelling at the Tao Tie in front of him and tried to get it across to the beast that he wanted him not, in, his, room!

Completely unfazed by his screaming the beast was still smirking at him and longed currently on Leon's bed.

The red hue on the detectives checks remind Tetsu that Leon had still not told him what he dreamed of.

The beast couldn't resist it; he had to tease the man even more.

" Still not wanting to tell me what you meant with your question from before about dreams?" His voice was sweetly…too sweetly!

When he finished his little question, Tetsu moved up from his current place and strode over to the now gapping human to lean into Leon's space in the end. His face where now nearly on the same level as that of Leon, man did he want to lean forward and to kiss the other now!

Leon had just taken a shower and when he came back, the poor cop realized with horror that Jill had put him Tetsu on the eye! His dammed cousin had taken the fox with her in her room and he had now to baby-sit the stupid goat!

And if this wasn't enough, that dammed brat taunted him all the time and teased him with questions about things Leon really did not want to discuses with the Tao Tie in any kind of fashion.

Currently, the beast tried to get him nervous again about his slip from a few hours before…much to Leon's uneasiness, Tetsu did a good job with that…darn it!

The now fully flustered cop tried to avoid the answer to Tetsu´s question with going around the red head and to question him in return something of that Leon already figured out, the beast did not want to talk about too.

"And you? Care to tell me what Ten meant with his comment to Jill? I mean the entire, they are connected to the other crap!"

…!

Now Tetsu made a good resample of a fish for some seconds…. finally, Leon thought, finally I have some quite to think!

He fished after his trousers for some seconds and begun to change back into his clothes. Suddenly Leon stopped this. Why did he feel so shy all out of the sudden? A short glance in Tetsu´s direction showed Leon that the animated animal was watching him all the time with strangely glinting eyes…a shudder went up and down Leon's spine by the look the beast had in his eyes.

He took his only pair of pants with an embarrassed huff and raced practically back to the shower cabin to change in there instead.

Not knowing exactly why he did so, it was just his instinct that told him to better do this if he wanted not to get in serious troubles otherwise.

Leaning now against the backside of the door, Tetsu panted heavily.

For a moment he nearly lost it! If the cop had proceeded and changed in front of him…he shut his eyes tightly at the thought of what would have happened then. Alone the memory of what Leons all too short towel had hided just barely let his breath hitch and come out in shorter pants, the beast tried hard to calm himself down. It was clear for Tetsu that he better staid in his animal form for the rest of the night! Or he would try to do something in the very end he never wanted to do, well not the way he would do it then!

The beast could feel his soul yearn for the touch of his chosen mate. His blood sings to the blood of the other. Shuddering he brought himself slowly back under his iron grip on himself and changed into his full animal form, paws and fur included

Better safe then sorry Tetsu thought dryly, and snorted almost in the same second at his own thoughts…whom was he kidding here anyway?

He knew that he would never be safe around the golden haired cop ever in his live again!

When Leon finally came back, he found Tetsu already settled down on the floor onto one of the many cushions from the bed.

It seemed the beast slept already peacefully and so he made no new fuzz and simply stepped around the ancient beast and crawled inside the sheets of the bed. Leon was tired beyond words; he was it already before Jill suddenly stopped the car.

After some tossing and turning in the bed, Leon finally realized why the animal had persisted to stay in the same room with him.

But it took nearly another hour to convince Leon to admit it to him self and to accept the truth, even he did not want it.

His body refused it to sleep without to have the beast next to him!

Leon sat up in the bed with a groan that could not really be true or could it? He begged silently to any god who would listen that he was wrong and this was simply a reaction of some kind to all the stress of his of late! Still, the fact did not change. He could not find any peace and rest, as long Tetsu was on the floor and he alone in the bed.

" Your body refuses it to let you find your sleep too, or am I wrong?"

Tetsu´s voice sounded strangely drained in Leon's ears. The human refused to look at the beast that currently had laid his head on the side of his bed. The inhuman gaze of two deeply golden colored eyes never leaved Leons face all the time. To Leon's surprise, the other sounded somewhat sad and lonely. Leons gaze meet that of the strange beast next to his bed with silent resignation shown out of his eyes.

Without to let the human another second to rethink over it twice, the Tao Tie crawled hurriedly inside the bed and next to the human.

Well as near Tetsu dared it to do for now, as long Leon was still awake. He did really not want it to startle the man even more as Leon was it already.

Leon could only stare at the mop of reddish brown fur of the Totetsu beside him above the sheets and then he finally gave it up for the moment to think at all. His back hit the cushions behind him in a second after this and another one later Leon was fast asleep already.

Without his knowledge, his arm wound itself around the middle of the body next to his own and hold onto the other for the rest of the night.

Tetsu escaped a content sounding sigh when he felt the male beside him relax finally and then grasp him in his sleep.

His own body had refused it too to let him find some peace for the now, even before they went on this strange trip together, Tetsu had troubles to find some sleep lately. His rational mind had told him that it was a side effect of the beginning of their soul binding.

But never before had the Tao Tie heard of it that it could have these strong effects to both partners when the binding began to work its own magic on them! Then again, he never before mated in his entire live to another living soul on this fucked up planet!

Sighting again, the Totetsu snuggled even closer to the human male beside him and put his snooze in the crock of Leon's bare neck.

He could see perfectly fine in the darkness of the room. The mark on Leons neck had now fully healed, and much to Tetsu´s joy, it scarred out in a full shaped bite mark. The animal went his gaze to the side to look more closely at Leon's relaxed face.

The human looked so innocent, asleep like this.

He wished he could just kiss that cute nose now, or lick along these two soft pillows of flesh that were Leons lips. Instead Tetsu hold himself in check for now and forced his golden eyes to close. With the scent of Leon in his fine nose, Tetsu finally found the needed sleep in the end. He had time enough now to find a way to get what he wanted. The beast realized slowly that what ever Leon did or wanted, his human could not leave him again ever! To scar out like the bite mark had done it, it needed the agreement of the one that received the mark and if it was only his unconscious one!

Leon had unknowingly accepted it already deeply inside his soul to be his mate…all he had do now was to make the brain of Leon accept it too. He knew that this was the hardest of the parts for him! Somehow, Tetsu was suddenly glad that Ten had told Jill and Leons already who he had once been! It took a great problem from his shoulders…a problem that could have cost him Leons trust forever in the end if he had ever found that out from all alone!

Now, with that over and done with it, the Tao Tie had finally a chance to begin anew.  
Only this time, Tetsu swore silently to himself before the sleep took him; he would not make such errors again!

Meanwhile the two other occupants from their strange party of **people** sat facing each other on the bed of their room and played, poker.

"What do you think? Have they killed each other already?"

She played a card out and watched her counterpart furrow his silver brows together at her chose of words and card.

After some seconds the fox tilted his head to the direction he knew Leon and Tetsu had their room and closed his eyes for some more seconds.

When the fox opened his red eyes again he grinned at her.

"Nope, I fear I have to inform you that both are fast asleep now and that I want to see your cards!"

Now Jill was the one who narrowed her eyes at the sly smile of the Kitsune in front of her.  
What had the dammed fox on his hand now again? She was sure that she had mixed the cards right this time, with no chance for Ten to change them to his fortune this time!  
With a wry smile, she finally gave it up and showed him her cards that she had on her hand.  
Much to her silent anger, Ten had again more then her! Darn it! How did the dammed fox do that all the time?

A big and sudden yawn of her made the silver haired male fox across her smile; he knew she was more tired as she sowed it all the time. Jill was concerned that the two in the other room would go on each other's troths meanwhile she slept so the two had listened to their arguments until they finally silenced down.

And played poker to distract them selves for the meanwhile.

Truth to be told, Ten had cheated.  
All the time to be honest! She was good, he had to give her that. Her reactions each time he had managed it to have more on his hand as she had it was priceless to watch! To trick a Kitsune out was something Ten would never let her do twice! This female had done that much too often in the last hours for his likening already. He had to keep up his kinds responsibilities here.

Much to his constant amusement she gave it never up to try to come after his tricks all the time but she was too tired to catch him chant under his breath some of his spells to make the cards give him the higher ones out all the time.  
She looks like a child when she does that, he thought when he saw her yawn again and then rub her eyes after it.

"We both should sleep too. It's already very early in the morning and you have to drive this vehicle later again." He put down the cards and began to gather them back inside their box. Then he took them away again in one of his hidden pockets on his strange black cloths.  
A short nod from the female across him was his only answer this time.

"I will sleep on the couch, don't worry about that" He grinned at her one of his famous grins.  
"Except you do not want me sleep here beside you on the bed of course" Ten loved it to tease her, she made nearly as comical faces as Leon did it all the time too then! The fox just couldn't resist it to try it; the moment was too good to pass.

She surprised the Kitsune with a sweetly smile that showed him some of her blunt but nothingness hard teeth when she answered him in a rather dangerously honey sweet voice in the same teasing manner.  
"Of course not Ten Chan! Why should I have something against You in my bed? It is only your funeral after all that you risk…." The rest the woman let hang in the air.

Gulping the fox decided it wasn't good to find out what she meant exactly with this and scratched his head with a rather nervous smile of his own.  
Before he hurried to replace his body on her bed with the air of the room and went to the couch, fast!  
He maybe was a Kitsune but she was after all a female, and in Ten's memory it had never brought him something good when he had crossed the wrath of one of them!

Teasing was one thing for the fox…but to live out the consequences of them was never a good thing.

After several minutes, when he was finally sure that Jill was really asleep, Ten got up again and over to the sleeping female in the bed.  
His red eyes watched her sleeping, as if his mind had a will of its own.He had now time and muse enough to really look at the cousin of Tetsu´s mate to be without to fear to get caught from her all the time.The woman had honey colored golden and not as he had first thought of it, brown hair.

Seems he thought to himself the color gold is a part of the family genetic. Her eyes he knew where blue, just like Leons too and she had a rather appealing body too. Long legs, a small waist and all other in the right places what should be there even more as it was normally the fact by her species.

To his surprise, Ten found this female rather attracting with each passing second. With a smirk on his lips the fox did shake his head at himself for a second.

Well, this was new for him.

To find out that he was attracted to a female and a human female nonetheless, was something that happened not very often to Ten.  
His species ways of lovemaking could kill a human.It was never wise for him to try to bite from forbidden fruits! He found that out a long time ago…in not the nicest of ways to get that out in the open.

Now smiling sadly at the memory the fox tried to will these memories away out of his mind.  
It was already to fare gone, his straying hands that meanwhile he was occupied with his thoughts, had taken hold on one of Jill's long tresses told him that all to clearly.  
Sighting softly the animated beast got up again and away from the female that slept peacefully unaware of Tens current problems in her bed.

From the couch he could see her face perfectly even in the dark.

This was indeed an interesting adventure for him. Even more so since he would now have a problem to avoid it to fall even more for the female in his currently view.  
He forced his gaze away from the peacefully sleeping face of the human women.  
The only way for an ancient being like him to have some fun without any problems was to have partners that could take the among of power he had collected over the years in his body, mind and soul.

The Tao Tie and he had been lovers for benefits since awhile because they both had the same problems with their own ways of mating another being. Both races where aggressive and dominating lovers and both races had the same tendencies to claw at their partners during sexual encounters or to bite them that dangerously that they could kill them in the heat of the moment. Tao Tie as Kitsune also shared one other similarity in this; they had the tendencies to **Eat** their partners in the end or to kill them during their so-called Lovemaking!

Totetsus really ate their partner's bodies often after they had their fun.

His kind could do something nearly similar during the sex already. As he had told them before, his main foot wasn't a normal one so to speak. His soul took simple explained over and then stole every ounce of energy that the partner had in the soul the very moment they found their release in the act…sometimes even earlier as that! And this then killed their partner as surely as the teeth of the Tao Tie or their claws did that to their sexual partners! In this way, Ten had in his younger days already killed many humans who dared it to try to bed a Kitsune in human form!

He was no cruel soul but not a human either, so his way of thoughts about this were highly different of that of a human.

When he was younger he had once wanted to bed one human…. he had really liked the young Samurai. But in the end his powers had taken over against his will and so Ten had killed his much younger lover in the end.

Sighting he closed his eyes for a minute or two and tried to will the pictures that went through his mind out of it again.  
It gave only one way for him as it did for Tetsu to mate with a human without to risk this happen.He had to bind the chosen human to his own soul and to take the human with this as his own final mate.His red eyes opened again.Against his will they kept straying until they found the sleeping face of Jill again across the room in her bed.

He was now older then the most of his kind could dream of to ever come near too be. Many of his species had tried it without to succeed to gain the interest of Ten in this kind of way. Some he had been a lover with for longer as Jill even lived in this world…some others he never even looked at twice…some others he did just kill. Even other species had tried it to gain the fox as their final partner but Ten never took one of them or the others as his mate.  
Female, male it did not matter to him what gender they were only if he found pleasure in them and with them.

And now…. this!

He grinned dryly at the female; Ten knew he should have seen it coming in the beginning. Now it was too late already for him to simply ignore it forcefully and to stop himself in time to want…more.  
Laughing softly with dry humor at him self, the fox realized why the two bakas had looked at him and Jill the way they did, when they both had the strange conversation about his number of tails!  
Now their sudden interest made sense to Ten, both bakas must have feel it beginning without to realize it fully.

A sudden feeling of loneliness swapped over the fox in human disguise.  
Ten was tired of living simply alone of his own. That was why he let the D´s sell him to humans so often. He wanted to distract himself all the time from feeling lonely and his human **masters** did that mostly for a while perfectly for him. As the little girl and her family did it for awhile…

But if he gave in…and gave up his solitary stile of living…he would never be alone again…as long he and his mate lived…. never alone…  
His gaze took a thoughtfully look when the eyes meet the sleeping figure on the bed again.He popped himself up on one elbow and looked thoughtfully at Jill from his spot on the couch.Tetsu had taken a human as his mate, fact.

And Leon was the god's knew, not the easiest person to have as that! He laughs at the thought. The Tao Tie would have his paws full with that man! Or should he better say, hands this time? Again a fit of laugher escaped Ten before he could stop it.

She was interesting enough for him to distract him for the entire day from his dark moods. Her remarks were amusing and kept him in suspense all the time. She knew allot for a human…where he still had no clue of or how she gained the information's in the first place!  
Her laugher was infectious and when she smiled…. Ten shake his head: with these kind of thoughts he went nowhere in the moment!  
Calm, curios, smart and deadly.

Jill would have made a good Kitsune or even normal female fox if she had born as one. He could feel her own loneliness all the time coming of out of her soul to call out at his own, it seem to match his own in more then one way only. Why she felt this way was beyond the fox! She was sure attractive enough to even catch his interest, so Jill naturally had to catch that of the males of her own species too. Why was she then alone still? Even human males could not really be that dense…or?

The woman had a great sense of dry humor and even more fun to tease others as far he saw it.  
Ten did shake his head again, and yet, Jill was still single.It was nearly comical to realize that the males of her kind seem to be stupid enough to let them fool from her tough composure all the time.

Jill was tough and rough if needed but that did not mean from what Ten saw that she was completely so. She just was a little too free-living and a true freedom loving soul, that was all. Jill respected freedom and loved her own more then anything else.

He could understand and respect that too. After all this had been one of his main points to avoid until now to let himself get caught from one of his so called wane be lovers all the time.  
He realized that this was a point they both shared in a way with the other.  
Both did not want to be bound too tightly to another who could not respect that.

He catches himself to sight out for the x-th time this night at nothing at all…. seems, he thought, she had taken over more space in my thoughts as I had thought of that she already had.

Now groaning the Kitsune forcefully slapped himself and closed his eyes fully; he had serous problems to think about now. Concentrating all around a matter he really did not like much to address it with a name for now! Shortly the question of how Tetsu had dealt with all of this all the time crossed his thoughts. Only to vanish shortly after it had come into his focus to make room for other important problems. His sharp mind gave him no other chance to act different as that. Ten lived too long on this earth and was to smart to ignore it any longer that he seem to have chosen a potential mate without to even know that in the first beginning.

Ten cursed lowly under his breath; why had his live always to be this complicated!

The next day woke Jill up with sunshine and an empty spot on the couch the fox had occupied the night before. Paying it no mind for now she just got up and went for a shower.

In the other room of the hotel, Tetsu awoke from pleasantly dreams for the first time since the stupid bite had happened in the shop. Fully contend with him and at ease with the world for once. Pondering over this for some seconds he finally got the conclusion that it had to be that Leon was sleeping beside him still.

Much to his own wonder, the cop had not tried to get away from him meanwhile he was out. Leon was still next to him under the covers and slept peacefully his face buried slightly in Tetsu´s fur.  
Smiling softly, the normally so aggressive animal felt strangely happy. Even if Leon still hated him to a certain point when awake, his subconscious did it not.

This here was proof enough for him to tell so. How could Tetsu make the stubborn human to accept the truths and to give into his wishes for Leon to be his mate in the end?  
This, along some other questions, made the Tao Tie sigh out in resignation shortly; he needed ideas!Suddenly he was up and out of the bed in seconds. Where was that fox when you needed him!

Leon awoke only shortly after Tetsu´s departure out of their room.

As crazy as it sounds, he had **felt** it when the beast leaved the room! Now groaning and yawning all at once, Leon stretched his arms over his head to get the kinks out of his back. He had slept well! Even knowing that the strange murderous beast was still beside him in the bed all the time too. Leon could not help it, but he slept better as in years.

He also got out of his bed and found his way to the shower rooms shortly after.

Tetsu searched after the fox all over the place.

The Kitsune was nowhere in sight! Slightly wondering where the heck Ten could have gone, he finally gave it up for the now and went back inside to others who meanwhile had breakfast. Sitting Indian stile on the bed of Leon and him in the moment. With amusement he saw both avoid the meat related things on their plates. Seems Tens question had a kind of reaction of the different kind, huh? Tetsu smirked at them and gingerly took the meat from their plates and ate it.

Good for him that he had not this kind of emotional troubles all the time!  
Leon watched the now in human form again, Tetsu snatch their meat from their plates and eat it with a smirk directed at them two.Jill snickered at his angry look and went just on to eat her bread with margarine and cheese onto it.

Suddenly a rather loudly squeak could be heard and then the sickening sound of a set of jaws that closed into something living at the nearly same time ended the horrible sound in a mere second again…. forever. The two humans looked instantly up at the open window from where the sounds had come from, the same thought in their minds at the same time. Both thought it was a cat that had caught a poor mouse right outside of it.

Tetsu did not even flinch; he knew all the time that there was a hunter playing with his food outside of it. For him these sounds were rather normal. Something died all the time to hold another being alive, nothing new. Even to play with its food was nothing new to him, most hunting beings did that in a way too, even he when he had to kill for food. For his current human companions it was a sickening thing to hear the normal sounds of live and dead, they were not used to it, as he was it. They never had before to kill directly for their surviving and then to eat it. Jill and Leon where used to see their meat first when it was already dead and sliced into pieces. He shrugged it off and ate another piece from Leon's plate.

After some minutes the fox finally appeared in the door…with a dead mouse in his mouth!

Jill nearly throw up, Leon coughs madly at a piece of his last bite that stuck now in his troth and Tetsu just grinned at the fox, half angry half amused to no end.  
Helping Leon with his currently problem and nearly toppling him over with the **friendly** pats on his back, Tet Chan tried his hardest to look at least angry at the outside at him.

Ten just shrugged it of and began to eat his catch without to pay them all any further mind. Or so it seemed to them.

In his mind he knew all the time what they did now. His main focus was on the female beside Tet and Leon. Jill recovered soon and instead to yell or to make nasty comments at his dare to eat in their room a mouse, she just tried to avoid to look at him meanwhile he did that and after some seconds, tried even to eat her meal to an end.

Leon glared for seconds at the beast on the floor, momentary in its animal form, and then tried also his hardest to ignore Ten for now.  
Tetsu on the other hand watched the entire drama with interest written clearly in his eyes.

Even D once had told the animals to eat such food in their rooms please, he did not want to scare the other occupants in his shop too much with their natural eating habits. Normally, humans reacted not this calm when they where confronted with this. More the other way around, and then again, now here they all were and nor, Jill or Leon did yell!

Their reactions had been normal if you thought about it twice, then Tens outburst from the night before came across his thoughts and suddenly the two made a sense in their reactions to Tetsu.

He could clearly see how pale Jill was in the moment and how much Leon seem to restrain him self from jumping up and throwing Ten just out of the window. He decided against it to laugh for now and let them simply be. It was already hard enough for the humans to accept some facts as to make it worse for them now by trying to offend them even more.

Ten in the meanwhile found their reaction almost pleasingly.

To be telling the truth, he had thought Leon would throw him out of the window with his dead mouse together in his fury! Or that one of them would run to the toilettes already…nothing of that happened.

Surprise, surprise, as it seemed the two learned faster as he had thought they would. With humor in the red eyes Ten saw Tetsu finish off everything that looked like meat from their both plates. Trying his hardest not to laugh now, Ten finished his own meal and stretched out full length on the floor in contentment to have a full belly.

The not eatable leftovers of the former mouse still lay beside him all the time.  
With a big and toothy yawn the fox went to lie on his back and played **dead fox** to the others, hanging tongue and upwards-rolled eyes included.

Tetsu snickered at the playfully mood of the Kitsune, a longtime used now to his friends sometimes crazy jokes.  
Leon snorted and tried it to ignore the stupid acting thing on the floor.  
Jill rolled her eyes at Tens **dead fox** act next to the dead and eaten mouse and throws a pillow at him while shaking her head.

Finally they all moved out of the rooms and back to their car.

A room cleaner found long after their departure from the motel the leftovers of the mouse in a corner of the room. Cursing the man put them away to the trash and mumbled something about crazy people all the way out of the rooms.

They sat as before now in the vehicle again.  
Leon and Tetsu sitting in the back, and Jill with the Kitsune in the front.

All the time she drove the car in the direction Mr. Adkonellys house, the women saw the fox lick his chops in the seat next to her. Much to her constantly growing unease. She knew he did that only to tease her all the time…. but it make her as angry in the same way as it would have without the knowledge of it.

Suddenly Ten changed back to his human form and grinned a foxy grin at her. He knew exactly how much she wanted to kick him for his teasing all the time!  
Simply closing his red gaze and leaning back in the cushion of the seat he occupied, the fox was still much pleased for now.  
Without to know it, Jill just had passed a test of Ten and that with ease He had wanted to see how she would react and Leon too. Now to some other things, the fox thought.

"When do we arrive at the old mans house?"

He felt it more as he did actually see it when Jill shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Maybe I a few minutes. If I remember correctly his house should be around the next corner of this street. Why do you ask?"

"I am bored!"  
Ten opened his eyes again and lay his head to the side to watch the women drive the car.  
Out of the corners of his eyes Ten could see Leon sit next to a snoring Tetsu in the back and staring off into space.

"Jill, are you sure he can know something important? I mean the last time I saw that guy was when Dad had died."

Leon gave her a curios look. His voice had woken the Taotie up from its slumber next to him in the seats. Tetsu also now looked curiously at the female in the front seat, or more at her hair.

Jill nodded without to look in the back.

"Yes, I am. When I remembered him I also remembered that he had called you never Leon Orcot the entire time you where in his office to hear what father told us all through the testament.  
He addressed me with my last name all the time, Amanda also with her last name and so did he address the rest of the sisters of you too. Only Chris not, but he was a baby back then and you not too.  
You where already over 18 at that time, he should have addressed you in the same fashion as us all too. Hell, I was even younger then you!"

Leon nodded at this and went back to his thoughts then.  
Tetsu laid his head in Leons lap fully knowing that the man would probably remove him from there in the next minute again.

But Leon surprised him, the human did not even try to do this, just let him stay there and even began to scratch him behind his ears after awhile.  
Tet could practically hear the questions that run currently through Leons mind.  
Without to think he licked at Leons hand to distract him from his current problems for the moment.  
Leons gaze meet that of the beast for a second then he sighted out and closed his eyes. It had no use to let his thoughts run amok inside of him.

Another lick at his hand brought him again back to the reality. Softly petting the beast along his fur Leon suddenly felt happy for the first time that he had the animal here with him. Tetsu seem to know it instinctively when Leon was about to drift deeper into his thoughts as he wanted it.

The two sets of eyes meet each other again. Only this time they did not break away from the look again for a while.

Leon had suddenly the strange feeling of being tied to Totetsus gaze to drown into it. He wasn't even aware of it that the animal suddenly changed shape and that he now had the Tao Tie practically sitting in his lap.

It was like he was spellbound.

For the mystical beast it was nearly the same, with only one difference; he knew what slowly was happening here to Leon.  
He could hear the blood pound in his ears, not even really seeing for longer something other as the blue eyes of the human he wanted soo badly to bed and have for himself.But before he could go any further and even kiss Leon, as he suddenly wanted it to do more then anything else…

"We are here!"

Jill's eyebrows went nearly up to the beginning of her hairline when she got an unsuspected sound from the two in her backseat to the announcement that they had reached the Adkonelly house, as an answer.

Both male behind her groaned loudly out at the same time!

_The old man watched a strange group of visitors enter through his garden doors._

_Not that Arthur Adkonelly had not awaited it sooner or later to see two of them again in time…but the two others with the two humans where a surprise, even to him!_

_Silently chuckling, the old man asked himself if these two beings knew that he could see their true forms all the time._

_The grey eyes looked more closely at the beast that was held by Leon Orcot._

_Its reddish fur/ red hair had a color near to fire or blood. Arthur knew this kind of beasts but had never before seen one with that color in his entire live!_

_He knew that this beast was something akin to royally under its own species. How had the boy come in the company of a beast like that in the name of the seven hells? _

_And then the rather amusing fox that the little Jill held there…. he identified it as a Kitsune on the spot. _

_One, two fife… nine tails? A nine tail? Even he had never before meet one with this amount of power!_

_These two were rather dangerous beasts and they knew it._

_In his human appearance, the fox had silver colored hair and phantom red eyes…Arthur's mind spun around some of his memories to find the name that the strange sight in his garden told him that he knew of._

_Ten-maru. _

_A spirit fox, a trickster, the only nine tailed Kitsune he had ever heard of from Sophia that had this kind of color in eyes and hair or fur. Next to their symbolic goddess in the Japanese religion this one was the only one, as Arthur knew of, that looked this way._

_Oh how much he did now miss the old friend of him that had been Jill's grandmother… _

_The old women had known soo much more of this all as he ever did._

_The young girl had grown into a beautiful woman indeed; it was not that he could blame the spirit fox for it to look so contend to be in her hold. Chuckling to himself, Arthur went his eyes again back to Leon and the Tao Tie in his arms._

_The boy had also grown into a handsome man._

_His younger brother would do the same with the time, Arthur was sure. After all it would have wondered him if it had been otherwise…with that father? No, no wonder he decided._

_Chris was better of with his brother, Arthur Adkonelly knew this for certain. Leon was surely here because of his lost memories…how often had Sophia tried with him together to talk some sense into Gareth…he had lost to count a long time ago._

_He knew he was out there somewhere, and even now as he was thinking about him, the father of the boys was searching after his sons!_

_To do such a thing as to try to fool a.it had no use! Arthur knew he could not tell Leon everything for now. Soon, soon enough the young one would come behind his true self all alone, until then he could only tell him and Jill the basics and hope they would all three make it through the rest alive!_

_His grey eyes closed for a second._

_He just hoped that Leon would be ready when his father found him and his brother._

_When the old mans eyes opened again, they focused on the two beasts in the human's arms._

_These two, Arthur realized it suddenly, could make sure of that._

_As powerful as they both where, this beasts could proof to be a big problem for Leons and Chris father or his **friends** to get a hold on his sons._

_Or on Jill too, to speak from the rest also that was there._

_She wasn't their real sister, nor was she a normal human either. Just like Chris and Leon too, she was something else._

_Only, the girl knew nothing about her upcoming, Leon knew at least, something._

_To him it wasn't a wonder how near the two had grown to each other…how often must have both of them felt like outcasts and utterly alone!_

_And that was completely Gareth's fault!_

_Chris was another problem that became slowly more as even that._

_Thanks to Amanda's ignorance of the truths!_

_She was just like her father had it been, ignorant to it to the last!_

_If only his daughter would have been still alive…another sight left his lips and faded out into the nothing around him._

_With her dead and later following the dead of Leons mother and his mothers sister duo her drinking, Leon Jill and Chris where now the last next to their father who still where existing._

_Jill's father never got it aware and died by a shoot two years after the two had split up for good. Her mother never found with her feet back to earth and died on the following problems of drinking too much into a too short time._

_Jill never knew anything._

_Leon on the other hand had once known it, at least a little bit of what he was._

_Chris was also completely clueless why he had soo many problems with other humans all the time._

_He was sure the beasts must have smelled it already on them or noticed it otherwise that something on these two humans wasn't right. Why should they otherwise be here with them?_

_They both surely belong to one of **them** and as such their **caretaker** already should know it also that these humans where no normal ones._

_Maybe it was this **D** Chris always spoke of? Arthur was not sure but he would have bet his live on it if you asked him without to think about it twice._

_If this D was the one that two belonged too, then Arthur was more at relived, as he was it for the last 25 years!_

_He knew a little about these D´s in general and that told him now that these beings could take care of all of them and surely would do that, if he ever became aware of it what these three children really were!_

_After all, his kind did practically search around the entire planed all the time after them since now a looong time. Arthur knew that even running from them for centuries now, the last of their kind would be safer with a being like D, as they would ever be with the humans with! As much he hated it to practically hand the three over to **them**, it was their only chance to survive!_

_For his father it was already too late._

_Leons father was not to rescue any longer. He had grown too dangerous and found even more dangerous company with the years…what was why Leons mother had taken their two sons, one born and the other unborn and finally gave in to Gareth's begging's and went to America with them all._

_She had hided them here, from them, from their father and from themselves too._

_Jill's mother never understands enough of it to realize it how special she really was!_

_And Amanda, well Amanda grew jealous with the time that her two half brothers where something she never would be. Plus that, the girl still blamed Chris for it that her mother had died by giving birth to him._

_Sadly the old man in the end of his 72-year of live realized with sorrow that he had no longer the time or else to prevent what finally would happen anyway in the end. For the sake of these children he loved all so dearly, it was the best to give them over in the hands of others now. Leon would not like this, Arthur was sure, Jill would also not be very pleased when she found out what he intended to do and Chris? Chris was probably the only one of the three that would accept it all at first and without problems. _

_He could hear them coming near to his front doors._

_The eyes turned hard and the entire composure of the old man in the wheelchair straightened a little until his frame showed no longer any sign of it that he had even thought something that concerned them in the slightest._

_The two came here to get some answers…well, he would give them both some. Even he was sure they would not really love to hear them._

**Somehow this chapter had a mind of its own… and was the hardest to write from all the others before. I originally wanted to write it in a different way…but it came out this way. Makes that any sense? **

**In the beginning of this story I originally had a complete other story in mind for the two…somehow this entire story begins to have an own live!**

**As I told before, I also write currently on a Ten / Jill story at the same time…. somehow that seems to occupy my thoughts lately a little too much. Even it is a complete different story as this one here.**

**Well, now I have two romances running in this…. lets see who I can also pair with who in this…or maybe not? ; Scratches her head; don't know that yet. But it seems this two couples are on a crazy trip here, ne? **

**I wonder what the old man could tell them…. lets see if I get that soon on paper, err in my computer…. how ever! Until next time,**

Suryallee 


	7. Chapter 7

**The Accident**

**None Beta version until now; **

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing, sorely not even the wonderful characters, or the story of PSOH itself! They all belong to someone else.

**Rating;** R

**Pairings;** Totetsu/ Leon, Jill / Ten

**Warnings; **

Yaoi, (if you don't like that, leave here please!), Bad eating habits of certain species, blood, violence, mental health and sanity, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people!

Beta; Ratromp san

**Summary;**

Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?

Well, this is my little opinion of why Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.

**Special note, Please Read!**

I am native German! Therefore, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such.

I have now a beta for this story and Ratromp san will work as fast a beta can, so please be patient and wait until I have the chapters back and will change them then.

I will do that as soon I have them as I did it already with my other one-shot, The Mask and the Heart, here.

Short note the one above, my other beta is on vacation momentary and stay that until September,

Suryallee 

_** … Mind talking**_

Chapter seven 

**To loose and to wake up**

He watched the completely different quartet of beings enter Adkonelly´s house garden.

Blue eyes in the shade of the dark sky shortly before dawn fixed on the blonde called Leon. His son had sure grown into a quite handsome man!

No wonder this ancient beast had set eyes on his oldest.

Rowen Daras did not like it much to have such a beast in the presence of his oldest son! His teeth made a disturbing loud sound that scarier some births of in the sky from the loudness. Then there was the old man... He knew his son had awaken…or stand shortly before that, the old man would tell Leon surely all the old crap! His mouth spit a large portion of saliva out, oh how much he hated the old crap!

All that wonderfully stories about the old days and the friendship with the Kami… all bullshit! All simply bullshit, if you asked him…he knew better. Idly the man asked himself if his oldest heir did remember the other beast…if so, why in the name of the seven hells did Leon then put up with a kindred of his tormentors form from once?

Maybe the child needed his brain washed. He could do that, but before he had to kill the Tao Tie! If that beast did cement the soft tendrils of their bounding…. better not to thing too closely at this! Shuddering the tall and blond haired man studied the woman with the damned trickster in her delicate looking arms…from all the still living Kitsune it had to be this one! That fox was nothing as trouble on four feeds…or should he say paws. Both were correct…in a way.

Tenmaru the white. From all it had to be that tricky fox…now he was slightly feeling fear come up inside of him. That ancient beast could trick even him! Idly, Rowan got aware that he had to be very careful from now on. These two proved a problem to him and their master, as far Rowan knew, was one of the dammed D´s!

One of the soo called nice Kami´s... he hated them! All of them! The D´s the most of all!

The oldest did once try to trick him to get him, and the son of him did nearly destroy him when he seekers revenge for what the beast did to Leon!

It had nearly eaten his son! And…and had even gone so far to try…here his thoughts took a darkly turn and his vision blurred red for seconds that turned into minutes. For a long while, Rowan saw nothing other as the color, red.

At least his mates fool was good for one thing, he thought. Her husband hat taken the youngsters memories from that day. Nevertheless, why had his only child at that time been in china in the first place? All because of the stupid idiot that had been her husband, of course!

Good that Leon had inherited some of his strength and powers at least, it saved the young boy and let him run faster as the mystical beast. In the end, he just barely missed their departure that day they all leaved china…for more then 20 years Rowan searched for his mate and his sons.

He found nothing at all…she had been very clever.

His mate …

She despised his way of thinking and chose to live the old ways…see, he thought, what it brought you, my love. Only your dead in a god-forsaken place, alone and without help. That is what you wanted, wasn't it? Therefore, I could no longer detect you…and my boys.

How much do you must have hated me…

Their start had stood under a dark star from the beginning on.

Both had been in other relationships then, his was ended at the same minute he meet her, she did that not, she loved the fool. Even bore him three daughters and never stopped to love the normal human.

His hands balled to fists, Leon looked soo much like her, and it hurt Rowan to look at the boy-now grown man.

The beast was much younger then the other, hard, and strong one had been.  
The other had proved to be a challenge for him. It was smart, wicked and simply a beast without clan…this one was nothing of that.  
It was young, but had a certain plus the other had not; first, it had a clan and second, this one was royalty. Not a good combination!

His innocent boy knew to less to know in what he was in1 and rowan had not much time to prevent things, as far he knew it already.  
He could already sense one of these Kami head this way!

To gather up his son and the girl, Rowan was sure.

Amanda would tell the boy nothing, that much he knew, but the old man…he was a different story.

The girl was a surprise…he had not known that she existed. How clever from the old woman and his mate to hide that little fact from him! Her name, he did only knew through an accident, his friends would be happy to safe her too. Did that two even do know what these dammed Kami did to humans all the time?

He was not so sure…somehow, he was sure they did in a way but never all of it entirely!

The cold blue eyes settled back on the old man. His old friend from once had really grown old…he looked still like 30 and not older as that.

Arthur had not so much luck. He was a normal human and so bound to age…for a second, the cold steel softened and the eyes looked almost sadly and longing at the from illness and age signed person, his mind remembered as a young, brown haired male of health and strength. Arthur had once been beautiful and lovely, a tall and handsome man. He had spent years with him together before Arthur met Christine.

With her, his former friend had one wonderful daughter, Melanie. Both, wife and child died in a car crash. His friend nearly went right with them. Nothing could soothe his pain at that time. Later, the girl's grandmother, the sly old woman had been his companion until her end.

Even hating the old woman, he had to give her his respect!

Jill's grandmother had been wise and smart Rowan had always respected that.  
Her granddaughter had the same tendencies to grow into a priceless jewel with time and experience…no wonder the fox was there.  
His eyes hardened again to cold icy blue pools, he knew he could not risk it to let the old man tell the boy his **believes** ever!

Once friend or not, his son was too important!

Silently muttering a apology to his old friend and once lover, Rowan began to use that what his enemies feared on the tall man the most; his own powers.

The Adkonelly house suddenly begun wildly to shake in its place.  
It was as if a gigantic hand grasped it suddenly and began to squeeze it slowly until it broke and crashed down.

All the four could do in those maddening minutes was to try to avoid the stones that suddenly flow everywhere around and hit them when they were not fast enough to avoid them.

Leon, felt…strange.

He felt it begin and then suddenly as if something was calling him from the inside, the young man did answer. He could feel something inside of him suddenly work! Something that seems to stop the entire strange earthquake in the same minute it began to work.  
For what seemed to be years for Leon but in reality where only seconds, the two power forces fought a silent war against each other, then the older one took the upper hand through experience and strength and crashed the entire building right in front of them all down!

Leon lost his awareness and slipped into darkness.

Jill saw in silent horror the stony building slowly crash down.

It was even madder as only that, she could suddenly feel the powers war against each other! Something tucked on her minds edges, something her grandmother once told her….  
Carefully the woman tried it out. Well knowing that she had not much time for it! And that she had only one try!

Her mind focused through the entire madness around her on her inner self, trying to find what she hoped it was there. She could feel the fox, now in human form try to drag her practically out of the danger zone…Tetsu seem to do the same with Leon. Nothing of that mattered for the young woman now…

There! She could feel it!

And then, all what Jill felt for the rest of the time she was awake, was pain…

She screamed but did not hear it any longer, her mind turned black in an instant.

Ten was mad in sorrow of what was happening here suddenly!  
First, they all where chattering happily around and she wanted to press the bell button…and then their world turned suddenly into an utter chaos of insanity!  
All he could do was to drag the seemingly frozen figure of the woman away from the building; Jill seemed to have zoomed out suddenly. He stopped to think and simply acted.

Ten run with Jill in the hold away from the house as fast he could!  
Then Jill began to scream…now in utter terror, the Kitsune did the only thing he could, he slapped her over the head and knocked her out.

Tetsu had similar thoughts running through his mind, only he could not move Leon!

The man seemed suddenly attached to the ground! How, Tetsu could not say, but it really looked to him as if Leons feet had become one with the ground below his shoes. His body was simply not to move a millimeter!  
The beast howled out in anguish, what the hell was happening here?

Then, suddenly he could feel a force of unnamed power roll over the man and himself, nameless fears of old ancient memories, transferred through his genes to him, washed over the beasts senses. He could move Leon suddenly and did exactly that.  
He did run as if devils where after his ass!

Inside the house, Arthur felt it coming.

He had not awaited Rowan to come here so soon, nor that his old friend would use this against him to prevent him from telling he youths only the true!

Sighting he took one last sad look at the two youngsters and the picture to his memory, he knew Rowan would kill him this time.

He rolled his wheelchair back to his secretary room and focused on it to get a hidden safe out in the open. He knew, the two would find it never on their own…but Leons father would and that was not good. Then he grasped the old pedant that hung hidden around his neck since his wife's dead and chanted a spell that Christine once did teacher him to awake the hidden power within him.

The safe began first to glow softly ad then it vanished slowly from his sight.

Fare away from Arthur Adkonelly´s current position, D suddenly felt a wave like power race right into his direction and then out of the nothing, a safe fell right before his feet down!  
It nearly hit Ponchan in the progress!

A very loudly voice filled suddenly his entire thoughts out.  
Screaming, the Kami bend down to his knees from the sheer force!

_**´I give these three over in your hands!**_

**_From now on, they all are in your hands to take care of, there live, as also their welfare is now Your responsibility, Kami! _**

_**Remember the old contracts in that your kind vowed once to take care of them if asked! I trust you the live of the only living three last members of their old families! Never forget that your kind has only this one chance to make right what they once did wrong!**_

_**It is your last chance, in more meanings of the words as that what you hear. I will die soon, please, D; do not fail my trust in you!**_

_**They are in grave danger, and only your two beasts can hold him of now. That two-cant do that forever!**_

_**Go and get them into safety, soon! Their sanity and live depend on that!**_

_**Know, that some of them who once killed the most of your kind still exist in a Sect and now try to gain them into their cold hands to use their unknown powers to get rid of your kind completely!**_

_**If you are not quick enough, they will get them into their hands soon, do you want to take that risk? A new war between them and your kind would the world not over-live! Think about it closely, because it is exactly what would happen then.**_

_**Moreover, stay away from Rowan Daras!**_

_**He is the father of two of the young ones and a grave danger to all of you. His power level is to high for you, only his sons can stop him!**_

_**Sadly but true, my old friend, who now is killing me, is already in the other's hands. He, you cant rescue any longer. Just like your father, he has gone insane. Your kind has once vowed with blood oats to protect them if asked. Now I do that!**_

_**They will surely hate me for it, but better me then you.**_

_**I have no other choice, I am dieing, and I cannot longer protect the last children of the old humans.**_

_**They are now your responsibility!**_

_**Never forget that.**_

_**I bit you a farewell, Kami. We will not hear from each other again.**_

_**Ask your grandfather about the old true humans. He will know.**_

_**Please do not try to open the safe; it only opens for Leon or the others and for no one else.**_

_**I trust you, please, Do Not Fail Me! ´**_

With that, D broke fully down and lost his hold on the world for a while.

On another place, fare away, Rowan Daras felt the live of Arthur Adkonelly suddenly fade out of live.  
Only it was not the only thing that the tall blonde man could feel! Out of the nothing, suddenly came red, wild, and very hot flames! They came from all sides and surrounded the man fully. Burned into his flesh and destroyed his concentration completely.

His son had hold him off for long enough to let the old man do something! Leon was a power force that could even grow stronger as him!  
These flames had definitely been the girl's part of powers.A fire tamer flames former, a child of fire itself!  
He screamed out in utter pain, that girl was strong, too strong but too inexperienced also, his powers protected him from being burned down to ash just barely.

The entire process took only seconds, but she did destroy his chance to get the two in his hands and the beasts dead for now with her sudden attack!  
Rowan needed now serious help! The burnings where not sort of the normal kind! These flames had come out of her very soul…he could not believe it still.  
Therefore, he thought while gritting his teeth in pain, that is your family then.

The fire tamer clan.

Barely avoiding to howl out in pain, physical and not, the man got from the ground and went out of the raging inferno that seem to howl in utter anger around him now. She has build up a barrier of living flames around me, he thought and mused about the power level meanwhile he leaved the place as quickly he could muster it for once.

He was aware of it that the daughter of fire had felt the dead of the old man and that this was her punishment for him.  
Rowan shivered; if this Jill ever found out her, full level before he could get her locked…better not to think about it too closely!

Ten looked astonished at the suddenly appeared fire wall a few meters away from them all.

It seems to burn up to the sky! The heat was nearly scorching, even from so fare away!  
His gaze locked with Tetsu´s and both shuddered for some unknown reason at the strange picture of pure power, both beats could feel the anger coming from the wall of flames.  
What ever had caused this to happen to it, it must be dead now!

They never saw the figure come out of the other side and limp away from the raging flames that seem to have build up a wall around the four only living beings in the near of the former house of an old man, called Arthur Adkonelly.

Inside the rests and leftovers of the old house…Arthur Adkonelly lay dead in his own blood.

His soul was busy still. It had felt the sheer among of power the two children had used to try to stop the other and flow behind the retreating figure until it reached the fleeing man.

Then it evolved the figure in a silent hug for seconds… whispered something in the ear of Rowan…and vanished from earth.

Rowan heard the whispering voice telling him something that let his blood run cold and his body shudder in silent fear and anger. Then he felt Arthur's soul fade into nothing…  
Howling out in anger, the man knew suddenly that even with killing the man, Arthur had still outsmarted him once again in live!

Fare away from this all, Christopher Orcot awoke suddenly into a bed from a strange dream.

In it, his older brother, his older cousin Jill, and ten Chan and Tet Chan had fight against a blond haired man that looked much like an older version of his brother!  
Still shivering at the memory of the dream, the youth had a hard time to calm himself down.  
A nurse came into his room and asked the child if he was ok.Chris smiled at her and told her he had a nightmare and asked if his sisters where ok.

The nurse, her name was Stella, told him with a smile that they had taken the operation on them well and that they would now heal soon. That they where lucky sisters to have a brother that could spend spine mark for their therapies against the illness that was slowly killing them otherwise1

Christopher Orcot felt relieved and tried to find his sleep again.  
Fully unaware of it that his selfishness act had doomed his adopted sisters to be like him.  
He needed an hour to find back to sleep.

This time the young boy dreamed of the pets of the shop and did play with them; his lips took a soft smile that made Stella smile in return.

The nurse leaved the room again after her check on the boy. In her thoughts the thought that she felt sorry for his parents in a few years, they would have their hands full to hold all the girls away from the beautiful boy.  
That much was sure!

On another level in the hospital, there where the rooms of the recovery for recent operation patients lay, the father of Joyce and Samantha sat in a doctors room and could only stare on the screen that showed them the healing progress of the two formerly so badly ill girls.

The doctor did still not believe it how fast since the implantation the girls did recover!  
This was not normal, he told the bewildered parents of the girls. Simply impossible!  
Heavily gesturing, the man in the mid forties tried still to figure out how this could be, and found no fitting answer for it.  
In the end he gave it up and called it a wonder, did give the parents his congratulate to their luck and went straight for the cafeteria to get him a big cup of coffee.

He was still shaking his head all the way over to there.

The two girls in question slept peacefully through the entire event all the time. The very same event that had changed their fates forever for the two girls nobody saw the faint glow of golden light around them both in the cold green light of all the monitors all the time. Nobody saw their hair suddenly take a deeper color tone or behind the lids of their eyes, the very same eyes take a brighter shade of color in the same time.  
Nobody noticed it that both suddenly seem to grow much more beautiful too…or knew that both shared the same dream all the time.

A dream where they sat beside the boy they called their cousin yet brother all the time and who played together with them with strangely pets that seem to could take a human shape all the time!

Under the watchful eyes of a cloaked figure that looked surprised somehow and did not let the three children out of its silent watch for the rest of their dream time. Aside to him stood another figure that Christopher once knew under the name, D. He also seems to watch them, somewhat bewildered at the trio and then he bowed before the older one.

_**Excuse me, grandfather, but as it seems, I have some others to gather up into my care now. Would you please take these three under your watch and care meanwhile I try to find the others and go to get them? ´**_

The other nodded barely visible and then went silently over to the trio that laughed in the grass with the also asleep and with them dreamingly play here in the dreamscape.

When he approached all, they fell silent.

He bowed and addressed the three children with a smile, not many humans ever saw in their live before, a true and honest warm and affectionate smile.

**_Hello Christopher Chan, do you remember me? At the boys hesitant nod the older D smiled again, I would like to ask you if you do not want to visit my grandson and me for a while? You could bring your… new sisters…with you if you wish. I would suggest it even to do so. To be honest, I think you three would be saver with my kind in the moment as with yours. ´_**

At the now confused looks from the teens he had to hide a new smile, the three did already begin to trust him good.

**_´You see, there is someone out there that will soon try to get you all three. If I am correct, he will not be pleased with it to find out what happened to Joyce and Samantha. No not at all!_**

**_I do not know what he will do, but it will surely be nothing good. I am afraid it will be bad for them. You would be really saver with me, the pets, and my grandson, Christopher Chan.´_**

Sofu D waited patiently for the three to make their decision and listened their mind chatter about this all in silence. Christopher knew the old man had once been Q Chan…well in a way. His brother had told him, the bad bunny turned out to be D´s grandfather who had watched over his grandchild this way all the time. Sofu D san did never harm him in any way, even tried often to help and guide him. Now, the boy did feel only honest concern come of, off the being that his brother old him it was a, Kami?

He could also feel a strange excitement coming from the old Kami, one he did not understand for now but it seem to mean no harm to them all. He told this to his sisters and then they all made their decision.

**_I think, we all would like that Sofu san, very much so. However, we fear for the safety of our parents too, is that man going to harm them?_**

The old Kami came fully over to the spot the three children sat and kneeled down until he was nearly on eye level with the strange human children.

**_Only if you stay with them, I fear. He will not harm them when you are not there any longer, they weight nothing for him, and he will simply leave them be. I give you my word, Christopher Chan, they will not miss you, and you can always write them and send them letters. Is that ceasing your fears a little?_**

The trio slowly nodded and gave their agreement and the older man nodded at that.

_**Then it is settled, do not be surprised when you…wake up again. You will find out Chris that you all three will be no longer in the hospital rooms but in your old ones in the shop instead. In addition, do not fear about your parents please, they will be all right. Now go back to sleep, children, tomorrow will be a very long day for all of you. **_

With that he stud up again and the three children suddenly vanished out of the dreamscape they had been in.

**_´Made sure please, that those children feel very welcomed when they wake up again. Its necessary for their sake that they do not feel the slightest frightened or otherwise negative, is that clear?_**

He waited until the pets souls nodded and then leaved also the space; he had the three to move from their currently positions to the shop and to hold his word.

In the hospital, their parents suddenly forgot along with all the others that the children had ever been here. They went back home, fully believing that they gave their children in the care of a strange doctor / teacher with an expensive school attached that would take care of their schooling problems.

Nearly at the same time, all three bodies of the children suddenly vanished out of their beds…and seemingly from earth too.

**Please, people, give me some feedback. Like all other authoresses here I am addicted to that and in my case I really need it to know if I do a good job or not ( big puppy dog eyes look at her readers)**

**And thank you all who do support me all the time! I am happy that I seem to make you happy with my humble story so far ( smiles)**

**Suryallee**


	8. Chapter 8

The Accident 

**None Beta version until now; **

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing, sorely not even the wonderful characters, or the story of PSOH itself! They all belong to someone else.

**Rating;** R

**Pairings;** Totetsu/ Leon, Jill / Ten

**Warnings; **

Yaoi, (if you don't like that, leave here please!), Bad eating habits of certain species, blood, violence, mental health and sanity, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people!

Beta 

**Summary;**

Ever wondered too why Tetchan never seems to bite Leon in the neck?

Well, this is my little opinion of why Lets say, he made a fatal error this time.

**Special note, Please Read!**

I am native German! Therefore, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such.

I have now a beta for this story and Ratromp san will work as fast a beta can, so please be patient and wait until I have the chapters back and will change them then.

I will do that as soon I have them as I did it already with my other one-shot, The Mask and the Heart, here.

Short note the one above, my other beta is on vacation momentary and stay that until September,

Suryallee 

_** … Mind talking**_

Lime alarm! I mean it, minors, don't read further as the lines and first again after the next have shown up!

_**Suryallee**_

Chapter nine The day after… 

Leons, first reaction when he awoke was; run!

The next Thought was to hide!

Then, after several minutes later, he finally calmed down from his trashing in the grasp of another person who seems to scream at him to calm him, to reach his completely and utterly confused mind to help him to find back to earth.

What had happened?

Why was he feeling like if he had failed to protect someone? Was that not normally his duty? So why did it felt as if he had failed in this and that someone very important paid the prize for his failing?

Who was holding him currently down, and did that so surprisingly carefully...as if he was something precious to care for, to protect. Suddenly the police officer wanted to know who seem still to have enough faith in him to do that and not to run away from him.

Leon opened his eyes.

Only, he could not see a thing! All was blurry and strangely coloured, odd in shape and form. All he could make out was the colour red.

He closed his eyes again and tried not to panic anew. Slowly almost hesitantly, a voce seems it to make it through the thick fog that held his mind in a bubble like hold.

The voice was rough, hoarse from yelling and crying. The speaker gave him the impression that he cared shitty allot about his sorry ass...Leon began to wonder who this person could be. Again, his eyes showed him only the colour red and strangely, a new colour slowly made its way to his awareness, golden.

What a combination, Leon thought.

He groaned out loudly even to his own ears. The other seems not to mind it, he felt him hug his body suddenly and somehow Leon could tell the other was relieved beyond words.

Again, panic came up inside of Leon but it subsided slowly again. His mind lost its focus and Leon fell slowly asleep once more.

Strangely feeling save for now, in the arms of another, who held him to a hard muscled chest still like a puppet, a broken puppet.

Ten watched the Tao Tie hold the detective meanwhile he struggled fiercely against him and tried to run away suddenly. It was clear that Leon did not even realize it who was holding him or where he was, the humans instincts told him momentary to run and to hide... just like an animals.

Luckily for him, Jill seem to have calmed down and slept just peacefully, from silently wincing sounds of pain coming out of her not included.

However, mostly she seemed to be ok.

Only, she had strange burning marks on her hands and wrists...strange he thought she was not anywhere near to the fire.

"Do you think Ten that Leon has calmed down now enough?"

Tetsu´s gaze was horrified still, the other beast did nothing other in the last three hours to try to reach through Leons panic attacks to calm him somehow, Ten knew, he would calm only in the Totetsus presence now and staid away from them.

He nodded and it was an honest nod this time. Leon had indeed calmed down he could feel it.

Both had taken their humans and put them inside of Jill's car. Ten who had once learned halfway to drive such a vehicle had used this and after two fail tries he finally found out how this kind of car worked and drove them as fast as he trusted his own skills with this away from the formerly so beautiful house and garden.

They both were now in the middle of nowhere, without oil and sat in the lush greenery around them.

Both holding one of the strangely acting humans in their laps and did not know what the hell was just going on!

They already had figured out that much to know that Leon and Jill did something against this other power source to stop it. It had not worked.

But brought out a wall of fire and Leons skin seemed suddenly made out stone or such and did even build spikes sometimes out in his panic attacks.

Luckily for Tetsu, he had a thick skin!

Without that ability, he would have pierced numerous times this afternoon before!

With the now seemingly peacefully sleeping Leon in his lap, the younger Tao Tie looked to Ten like a frightened rabbit more as a fierce beast the other normally was.

His fear was sleeping now and Tetsu began slowly to regain his composure from before back. His golden eyes began to glow more and more with each passing minute.

Ten began to feel a slight fear creeping him out at the way the other began to stare off into the landscape around them. The Tao Tie was angry, very angry! This could easily go out of hand in a short time.

His look fell down on the sleeping face of the female in his own lap, she winced again in pain, why he could not really ell, he had patched up the wounds already and all, still Jill kept wincing in a pain that seemed to come from her inside rather as from the outside. He hoped that she had no inwardly injuries but did not smell anything that gave the indication away she would be.

Tetsu´s mind saw slowly red!

His instincts told him funny things all the time. For example, that someone had attacked Leon and that one of the powers that had frightened the shit out of him in that minutes had come off, of Leon to fight the others!

His mate to be had lost the fight, somehow he was sure not because of the level of powers but of skills and experience.

He could not really place the entire event; somehow, he suddenly wished they all had never leaved LA in the first place! How easy had their live been there...where was that Kami if you needed it!

"I am right to your left, Tetsu if you would like to look."

The beast could only stare at the suddenly appearing figure of his Kami caretaker with open mouth and big eyes...well Tetsu thought that was prompt!

"Let the car here, she will not need it any longer and make sure to let it look as if they have abandoned it without a trace to find from them. Then bring the two inside the car I brought with me here. I and my driver can't do that momentary, they would attack us as soon we try to touch the two."

With that, D left the two again to get new bandages and water.

Not half an hour later, all had vanished from the place and the car looked as if it had been here since days. This state was it the local police found it only a few hours later. From Jill Peterson or Leon Orcot was not a trace to find.

Leon awoke again in a place he never saw before in his entire live.

It looked like a room of some sort and then again not. After his eyes adjusted to the strange light and the surroundings slowly, he found out it was really both. It seems to be an open cave or such with a bed or bedding place of some sort.

Very much comfortable to be honest but at the same time it was only strange to him.

"Awake again? Finally! I was slowly believing you would never wake up from that again!"

A red head bend over his current position and so came in Leons focus. Strange, Leon thought, did he imagine things? Did Tetsu sound as if he was concerned?

Suddenly his memories from a person that was male holding him meanwhile he freaked out came back...and slowly after that the entire rest too.

For seconds the former panic nearly choked Leon. Within seconds, only Tetsu was holding him again and he was cursing softly in Chinese at the same time.

Leon was not sure how he knew what language the beast used nor did he knew that it where curses and dead treats to an unknown person, but he did!

The surprise about that brought him out of the panic attack again.

He did not know why but his hands suddenly clung on the others vest dreadfully and Leon felt strangely enough, relive wash over him after he did that.

"You're save now...he will not come here! The D's are taking care of that currently, did you hear that, Leon?" Tetsu´s gaze meet that of the man after some seconds of further shuddering from Leon. After he was sure enough that the human had gotten the message he nodded to himself and simply continued to hold the man...who, to Tetsu´s surprise let him!

No backing off, of him...no try to yell or hit after him, nothing of that. Leon even seems to cling some kind of on him now. His human was not it-self, the Tao Tie mused.

It was clear to him that Leon was more then freaked out of what had occurred to him lately. Even a strong mind like that of Leon could only take that much...Tetsu never less was glad about this suddenly clingy behaviour of the normally so loudly and ill-tempered detective.

It gave him the rare chance to hold Leon longer like this...

Christopher and the two little girls had been here just a few hours earlier, nearly ill of their sorrow about their family members. He had let them stay for a while and then send back to Sofu D to eat something.

In his room it seemed to be late afternoon, in reality it was actually night outside the shops momentary place to be.

It was build to resample his natural homeland and nature to let him feel more at home in the shop. He even had a lair here, the place he had Leon brought in right after they had arrived. He did no one enter his rooms before he was not sure that Leons safety was sure and the human was calmly sleeping.

Later, the D's had told him a little about Leons origins...to say that he was surprised was the biggest understatement of the last century!

Not that he had understood all but one thing he had understood, all of the momentary human occupants of the shop where from a different species of humans. A much older human species that was very different from the normal ones he knew so far.

Once in the days when the humans betrayed their Kami caretakers to kill them all, some had decided to this and tried to warn them even from the danger that was about to come.

The Kami did not hear and so all the chaos had come over them one night.

The most died some fleet as the D's and some did fight.

Some...just vanished suddenly.

They found themselves back into the care of some of the humans who had taken a great risk to try to save them this way...the most of these old humans died trying, some got crippled from their own wild powers that were related mostly to the elements. Nevertheless, the most died after the other humans found out what they did, also now haunted for their so-called betrayal on the others!

They were simply killed in the worst ways the others could come up with to torture them.

That days, the Kami stopped to care for humans...they did only care now for the animals and plants. The humans that had helped them, the Kami still cared about even they where too scared for years to help them in that horrible times after the nearly extinction of their race.

The humans never forget the one or the other.

Some tried to hide from both parties since then, some staid good friends with the nature children and the Kami...some switched sides.

The most of the clans died out in the following hundreds and thousands of years...Leon and his family members where descends of one clan of the former stronger ones of them.

In his case, it they called themselves the children of earth and stone.

Jill seemed to belong to the fire children clan and the others, even Sofu could not tell for now. They were too young.

Leon's clan had always be one of the five strongest, with the most stubbornness members. How fitting for the man, Tetsu thought with slight amusement.

Jill did also belonged in that category; the others would surely do the same.

This all was not even the entire story!

But to learn that it had been Leons and Chris own father that had attacked the old man to prevent him from telling Leon this and even more...Tetsu gritted his sharp teeth at the thought. Well, the older Kami´s son was also a bit nuts...he was now even more carefully around them all.

He would never risk Leon's safety the slightest!

To speak about the human...Leon seems to have calmed enough again, because he slowly let loose of Tetsu right in this moment and tried to scoot away.

Somehow sad now Tetsu let him. It was easier for the human to deal with all his way now; he knew that.

The sudden loudly noise of an empty stomach filled the air around them...followed by the cutest blush spreading over the skin of his human, Tetsu had ever seen appearing on Leons face!

Snickering madly at that, the Tao Tie used this to stand and to get Leon something to eat.

All his way out of the jungle like room of him, Tetsu could hear Leon softly mumble curses at himself under his breath, what made him nearly double over in silently laugh!

"Not fare from you in the left direction is a small lake, I suggest you use it to wash yourself the filth of. You stink, Leon!"

Even with the soundproof doors of his room, Tetsu was still able to hear the scream of rage coming from Leon at his last statement.

This time the Totetsu did laugh loudly and hold his stomach!

Good! The stupid seemed slowly to get back to his normal self!

On his way thought the silent shop, the beast thought about the entire situation. Sure, and the older Kami´s told him that the father of the two could not find them here for now...still he was not very comforted with the entire thing at all.

What had happened to the other of his kind?

The Totetsu that had hurt Leon when the now grown man was a child seem to have vanished without a trace. Even Sofu did not know about its whereabouts but told him he would try to find out and then tell him.

Tetsu wanted his head!

His innards!

The heart onto a silver plate!

To eat it.

He came across the big doors that where the entrance to the halls that had the Kitsune rooms in it.

Idly asking himself how the female was adjusting to the Kitsune when she awoke, the beast shake his head and went on with his way to the kitchen area.

She would have her mind more then busy with the currently inhabitants of that cursed halls! That much was sure, who could live with them for one day and stay insane!

Momentary he shops insides held nearly twenty of these mischief's beings in its care, only one was a nine tail. Ten.

The other where much younger as him and had not such a high number of tails.

Lower in their ranks, Tetsu knew and so, under the ruler ship of the white coloured Kitsune.

He had seen their more then curios faces when the kit refused it to let the female in the care of a slightly peeved D. Priceless!

The silver fox had nearly a battle with the Kami, fought with words instead of weapons of the normal kind, nerveless, they had been sharp as knifes too. Now Tetsu was laughing, D´s utterly confused look when the fox had the better arguments was indeed a remarkable sight!

After that, the silver kit had simply vanished in a poof of smoke and taken Jill with him.

Tetsu had to laugh at that, even in his current own sorrow about Leon's safety at that time.

He had seen the Kitsune again in the entrance of the hallway that lead to their rooms with her still in his arms.

Tetsu also saw the surprised faces of the other occupants of the hallways rooms...it took much to surprise that ancient race members and Ten had managed that with ease yesterday .he saw the Kitsune growl at some who where in his way and then him and the woman vanish in the direction of Tens rooms.

In the main room sat the older Kami on a couch and was currently reading a book with shown passion, eating a cake meanwhile he did that.

Tetsu greeted him with respect and told him that Leon had woken up and was taking a bath. He also asked Sofu if he could remove Leon's clothes for something more fitting meanwhile the man was bathing. The Kami just smirked back at the Tao Tie and nodded, then Tetsu went to his kitchen... only to get the shock of his live!

What the hell had D done with his wonderful kitchen meanwhile he was away for only one and a half day...ok, maybe it had been two...but that? He swore under his breath to kill the one that messed up his kitchen, if would ever find out who that had been!

In the main room, Sofu suddenly hided deeper behind his book and sweat dropped madly, he just hoped the Tao Tie would never find out that his grandson and he had tried to cook the last two days...!

Leon found out the craziest way it could be that the rooms of this cursed shop seem to have a magic on their own!

He just turned around to dive under the cold and refreshing water to clean out the soup from his hairs when his clothes suddenly seemed to vanish.

The sudden swishing sound let him freeze midway in the movement and turn again. His clothes vanished and replaced by some kind of pants, Chinese stile and a long sleeved shirt in his size. Muttering something about strange rooms and stupid inhabitants of the same ones and the shop they belonged to in general, Leon fell a drop of the soup in the eyes.

He screamed out in pain and fast washed the hurting substance out of his eyes again.

He could worry later about his clothes!

That damned stuff hurts!

When Tetsu finally came back with a meal for him, the man was still sitting on the rim of the pond. Only dressed halfway in the new attire the shop gave him to use now. Gulping, the beast could only stay put where he was and watch the unwanted display of naked flesh and body of Leon while he dressed into the shirt...that annoying thing had to go again! Tetsu decided, the view had been just fine before, so why wearing that?

He schooled his features back to a neutral expression and suddenly didstumble.

The plate he held, flew straight at Leon and made contact with the shirt. Leon who had just been dressed into the thing, howled out in sudden pain of the hot leftovers of his former meal and fast discarded the now hot and wet shirt again.

A smirking Tetsu leaved the rooms fast again to bring a new one. Whistling all the way back to his kitchen and he smirked. Sofu, still in the room reading, watched him do so with a heightened brow then did shake his head and went snickering back to reading.

Leon, well Leon stared at the retreating back of the Tao Tie with a bewildered impression and tried in Tetsu´s absence to get the stains of the former meal out of the shirt again.

He really wanted to know what had caused that. Alas, then he would have to stay shirtless until he could find a replacement for the other one.

When Tetsu came back this time, he brought the plate inside without to stumble this time.

He even brought one for himself too. Leon did not really wanted to find out what was under it!

To his surprise, both looked identically the same. He could identify it as one of that meals, Tetsu once had cooked for D and him in that Chinese restaurant. His brows furrowed at the still whistling and complete innocence miming Tao Tie in his view.

" What's that?"

The other gave Leon the most innocent look he could muster without to laugh aloud and with the fangs he had.

"Of course only some Chinese kitchen! The same ones you have already eaten, its only tofu!"

Leon gave Tetsu clearly one of his famous; I do not believe you! look!

The beast huffed and pouted; Leon could really be a pest if he wanted it. It was only tofu...well on Leons plate on his it was normal meat and such.

"Honestly! On yours is only tofu, on mine...that is a different matter. I don't have your mentally problems with eating meat, but if it is reassuring you, no, no human flesh or such. Happy now?"

His human looked still somewhat suspicious at him, but Tetsu had not awaited something other as only that. After all, Leon did know what he was now...and more so, what he once did!

It actually wondered him that the human indeed began slowly to eat it and then really ate the meal he had cooked for Leon.

Silently he did the same, wondering when the other would begin to ask questions.

He did not have to wait long.

"Do you know what just happened there?"

Leons voice sounded strangely drained and controlled. Tetsu sighted inwardly and began to tell him everything he knew of so far.

As he had thought, Leon throws a fit!

After calming down from that...Leon, seem to have gotten some kind of a shock. After awhile, Leon finally had understood all and now he thought about it all, as it seemed to Tetsu.

"Um... did D tell you what that is what let us seemingly not sleep in the last days?"

Suddenly coughing madly at a piece of his meal that found its way inside the wrong throat, Tetsu barely avoided it to spill his mouthful over the table at the sudden question.

Shit! He thought, what now!

Leon who had lately had spend some time with thinking had come up that it had to do with the strange bite mark on his neck.

He did not know why or how, but he did know it meant something to the other he was not aware of now. As also it seems to have the strange ability to let him feel weird all the time, he was around the beast lately.

Then this reaction to a simple question... you had not to be a genius to figure that something was going on he did not know of!

His lately strange attraction to Tetsu, his even accepting it to an certain extend that he once had been Wong...and Tetsu´s sudden ability to calm him when he was around. The scene I the car, that look... Leon still shuddered slightly at what could have happened if Jill had not told them that they reached the house!

Then the beast had rescued him, and even staid until he was fine, did not even for once tried to bite him...Leon was confused.

Utterly and hopelessly confused.

And honestly scared, all his musings brought him back to the same only fitting answer for this all... he did not like it very much!

To his surprise, it seemed not to be Tetsu what disturbed him so much...it was more all the believing and thoughts his parents raised Leon up. From the man he had once called his father...now nothing made sense any longer to Leon.

Was all he had ever believed in so wrong?

He seem to give his thoughts with his expressions away without to know it, because he could suddenly feel Tetsu move and just sit down right next to him. Not even touching him actually, just being there.

Leon could not place the other any longer into one of his categories.

He felt safe and worried at the same time, not the nicest combination if you would have asked him.

Then almost tentatively the beast beside him moved and broke his musings with it.

He watched the face coming closer until Tetsu´s nose did practically touch his.

No interruptions this time, Tetsu growled inside his mind!

This time I will get that straight out in the open...and if it will cost me his trust for the next weeks until he will have accepted it finally! This time he will not run out of the room, rescued from someone else or otherwise distracted.

Tetsu heard mentally his doors lock on his silent command, to block out everyone who dared to enter his rooms for now.

Then he suddenly leaned in and did what he had wanted to do since he had gotten it clear to himself that he wanted the human as his mate; Tetsu simply kissed the other.

Sweet Mother Nature! Leon tasted even better as all his imaginations and wet dreams could have ever paint it out!

Slightly after his ever present cigarettes and something that was sweeter as honey and yet still simply, Leon.

He had used the surprised gasp from the other at his bold act to delve his tongue inside of the honey mouth before Leon even got it aware. Tetsu was not disappointed with what he tasted, or with the surprised reaction of the other at this all.

Inwardly, Tetsu prepared it to get a hit.

He knew Leon would react this way, or show him away as soon as his fuddled mind caught up with what he did here and with whom. The beast knew he stepped in dangerous territory now.

Not that he did care!

If that were all he could steal for now it would be enough. He simply needed this so badly already to ignore the given opportunity and to take at least all of it he could!

Leon was confused, bewildered and utterly lost!

He was not into... male...errs... beasts... he lost the trail of thoughts!

Was Tetsu not an animal? So...he...and then from what he knew...what...what was he supposed to do...now?

Dam! That beast kissed better as any girl Leon ever had kissed in his entire live!

It made it not much easier for the poor utterly confused man to get his thoughts back together...more worse.

So, the poor Leon did play along for awhile, until his mind did decide to come back from its temporally vacation.

He did not even realise it that he was simply not able in this very moment to register everything else as the kiss he received and to put his thoughts in a straight line to think!

The dammed bastard could kiss! All he could do in these crazy moments was to flow along the waves of pleasure that crashed down on him and went along.

So his tongue began soon to respond to the mocking battle for dominance inside of his mouth, he even followed the others back to its home and explored everything he could touch, reach and taste.

One part of his mind told him that he was kissing a beast that ate humans as its main food...it faded into silence as suddenly as it came into his mind. There was something...something that kept him calling out to the other. Leon could not describe it in any way possible but it made his stomach flutter, his resolve week and froze his mind.

All he was suddenly able to do was to kiss back for all his worth and to not to think at all for the moment.

Leon just simply felt, and wow, what he felt now was beyond anything he ever did feel before!

Tetsu was in heaven. He must be there, the poor beast thought, or he did dreaming the entire thing again and would soon wake up!

This was better as any dream he ever had before about this...so much better.

All those little moans and whimpers of the other went bolds alike up and down his spine to finally end right n his groin!

He could feel himself harden more with each moan he could provoke from the human in his grasp.

Said human was seemingly too confused now to react normal. Not that Tetsu would complain!

When he coaxed Leons tongue to follow his back inside his own mouth, the other actually did that. He knew, Leon must be somewhat out of it, but could not care of that now; this was pleasure and even more for the starved being. And Tetsu did starve in this, in a way he could never let loose the hold of himself like this, if he did not wanted to kill in the following process the other he was with!

Leons and his bound prevented him at least from that this time.

In a way, he was like Leon in the moment, simply acting and taking all out of this he could get! It was not enough, it was never enough...

Suddenly getting frustrated with the need to part their maddening kissing session soon in order to breath again, he put all of his strength in one sudden move and in seconds only he was straddling Leons waist with the human lying under his slender frame on his back.

He never let go of the kiss all the time. Even not when Leon suddenly gasped out at the rough treatment of his body in the process of moving the other.

All Tetsu could do was simply to cost out all that he could get.

But somehow it did not concern him really much for now...not until he felt the other above him suddenly straddle his waist and then after some more seconds of passionate and wildly kissing him suddenly felt him ground his hips in Leons own.

The electrifying feeling that act brought caused both to break apart from the kiss.

Leon could only helplessly pant for air and at the sudden bold of raw pleasure that shoot though his body at that act from Tetsu.

And watch the blood coloured hairs fly backwards with a sudden movement of the one that had caused this with the almost violently move, when Tetsu throw his head back and let out a strangled moan at the surge of pleasure it must had brought him too.

The closed golden eyes opened again to bore themselves into his darkened blue ones at this moment, all Leon could think now was that the others molten golden eyes held a expression that he only could call; pure sex!

The entire sensual body of the beast in human form screamed at Leons senses to take it, to let himself fall into blissfully pleasure beyond words and he found out in this moment that this was exactly what a big part of him wanted too!

Long fingered hands with sharp claw like nails run up and down his chest plates and then over the hard stomach to flex over his abdomen and then to come back upwards to tease his nipples with the nails again. All in a maddening pace that drove Leon nearly to insanity. Never had any of the women he had slept with caused such havoc on his senses as the male on to him did it with ease.

The sounds the so humanoid looking beast made all the time drove him mad with sudden wants and needs Leon never realised it before to even posses them!

Tetsu saw it in the eyes of Leon that he had nearly reached his goal with this all.

The feeling that had run through him when he grind their hips together and held them locked for seconds... delicious and unbelievably good!

The soft cry from Leon at this was reeling his arousal more.

He needed more...

Without to think he began to let his hands wander over the broad chest of the human below him, he wanted so badly to touch, to taste, to ingrain this all to his eternal memory!

To get even more to remember always, where ever he would went, to never forget.

The eyes of Leon had darkened to a shade that was barely his normal blue anymore; they seem to glow, from the inside to the outside...a part of his powers?

Suddenly his mind began to crave for something that he had never thought of that he could crave about to want.

His head bend down until his lips took the others again, his hips started from their own a maddening rhythm that soon drove Leon to cut from their sensual and passionate growing kiss to groan loudly at the slowly increasing feeling inside of his lower regions.

With each grind of Tetsu´s hips and groin against his own the spiral was turning higher and higher.

Suddenly the one above him brought a knee between Leon's legs with force and parted them to settle his slender body between them. Never did he broke the grinding of their hips and aroused members in the pants with that, never did even the thought cross his now completely on his goal directed mind.

Tetsu did even speed up more once he had free reign with the one he wanted so badly. The sweet maddening friction of the now wet cloth on his aroused and leaking member brought him near insanity too; he could feel that it was the same for Leon here.

His tongue had begun to leave wet trails of his saliva on the neck and upper torso of Leon, he felt the other finally let go and clasp his larger hands in his wet hair and begin to cares his scalp in the most delicious manner with the short nails Leon had.

Scratching him behind his ears where one of his most sensitive zones lay. His licks became slowly soft bites and the soft bites soon deeper ones in his lust and need befuddled mind. Tetsu never draws blood, just bite in the skin without to break the thin layer of skin with his sharp fangs.

Suddenly Tetsu could not take it any longer; he needed to have Leon for sure!

His head went up again and one of his hands caught the head of Leon that he throws to the sides in his ecstasy all the time.

Whispering in the ear, Tetsu told Leon what he wished for the most in the moment and did stop his delicious pace and movements in the same second.

"Leon...I want you to do something for me...I... I never begged for something in my life but now I do no longer care! I need it, must have it, have you! This will sound crazy to you but I need you to mark me as nothing else in the moment!" The stunning blue of the human took slowly a halfway sane look, glazed they where still but he knew the other understood him just fine for now. It was enough for Tetsu. He yanked away from Leon for the moment and tilted his head until he felt the mouth of the other touch the tender spot where his neck and shoulder met.

Somehow Tetsu hoped the other would get it somehow himself...even he did not believe it really.

Whining Tetsu suddenly realised that his instincts did take over and stopped him from telling the other what he needed to do. Leon had to come up with this from himself or never.

The strange whining sound the other suddenly made seem to touch something deep inside of Leon, he did not know that it was there. Without to think further of what his body suddenly did or why, he leaned forward and bit after hesitating for a second, down right on the spot the other offered him. Until Tetsu´s, thick blood began to fill his mouth. Then Leon suddenly realised what he had done, it was already too late to stop. Within a second Tetsu´s hand came up and held his mouth in-place, with a growl that filled every part of Leons soul out and everything else from there was a strange haze of colours feelings and impressions for the man.

He felt the other suddenly start the maddening grinding against his own aroused member in his pants again. But this time he felt Tetsu soon tore urgently at the silken cloth of him and Tetsu´s own pants and heard the cloths tore under the sharp claws urgent ripping at them and then Leon felt the hot and the wet cock of the other touch his own.

Two naked bodies slit in sensual and increasingly frantic movements against that of the partner. Pure lust was driving the two now, reduced to feel and nothing more. Then… then both suddenly found the key that turned their world into a haze of pure abandon and bliss.

Leon went first over the sweet edge that bordered to complete release and bliss. Well, Tetsu practically pushed him over with an extremely sharp and hard trust and then he let himself fall right behind his mate into the inferno of feelings.

A wild growl erupted from his throat when he finally reached his pike and Tetsu forgot to think and all else around him.

Wild breathing and silence was all that after their mad lovemaking had ended to hear and then they slowly began to find back to earth.

Entangled so nobody could tell where one began and the other ended. Clinging to the others body as if it was a live line!

Tetsu tried to find out what actually happened to them both just before.

They had not even really slept with each other anyways; this had been an experience as none of his sexual encounters ever had been before!

For Leon it was quite the same this moment, only with the adding fact to the rest that he had never ever before in his live had sex with a male before!

He was feeling embarrassed and satisfied all together and plus that, his body seem to want more of that suddenly...had he gone nuts?

Leon felt a strange yearning come up inside of him, a yearning that involved the now strangely constantly purring beast in human form onto his body and had nothing to do with anything he had been raised to want or believe into.

Tetsu could not help it; the dammed purrs came right without his will out of his body!

When he felt, Leon shift around suddenly his smile began to form out a full-fletched grin.

He knew exactly what was running through Leons mind currently...and planned to take shameless advantage of it!

"Having problems, Leon?"

His voice still held the strange purring sound in it when he addressed the man under his nude form with it silkily.

Then without a forewarning to Leon he began to slit along the others body in slow, sensual movements again. He did that until his nose touched Leons.

Leons face felt like it was burning currently!

That beast was insatiable...but he was not better as Tetsu as it seemed, gulping the man decided to think later and gave it up.

It had no use anyway to freak out now... after all that happened it was too late anyway for that!

He gulped again and tried to use words to get out of the hock of the grinning red head above him. No avail, before he could utter out a word the other had put a clawed finger on his lips and smirked at him in a mocking manner that seem to say; dare it!

"Well, where were we again? Oh yes, I think it was sex."

With that, he kissed the nose and then the in upcoming protest opening mouth of Leon.

He did not really thing he could get away from me now, or did he? Tetsu thought amused at the suddenly struggling Leon he kissed skilfully senseless now again. When the struggles slowly ceased and the other again began to mourn in this delicious manner from before. His own purrs escalated at that to low growls.

This time, Tetsu vowed silently, this time I will show you something you will never forget, Leon!

He simply stopped to think after that and concentrated on his task to show his mate what he had in mind.

**An important note, please read.**

**I have come across a slight problem here, **

**One of my friends noted me that someone has mentioned in a group chat I will not name now, that he/ she was going to report 3 of my YYH stories for the lemons inside of them, so if some one reads this stories from me, do not wonder when they suddenly vanish out of them in the next days. I have to remove them before that happens . **

**Also, all my lemons will after this no longer to read here…sorry dear readers, I really are sorry for this but see; I can loose my account because of this and do not want that.**

**At least my friend has now a clue that is stalking my writer life all the time since last year and made my live to a living hell for months! Believe me, I will deal with that person my way!**

**Anyways, I will point out when my stories have Lime content, as such in my next chapter of the accident, or such. In addition, I will tell you when they have lemons normally that I had to take out. Do not wonder then please when the story sounds somewhat strange suddenly…I will post the lemon versions then on my other account on Adult Fan fiction Net  
**

** I am there to find under the name, Suryallee; just like everywhere in the net. Sorry that I have to take such drastic forces and do this in this way, but these persons leaves me no choice. Since FN changed their rules last year its no longer possible to post full stories here, blame that to them and please not to me.**

**Your Suryallee**


End file.
